Not Just for Gamers
by 2brokefrozengirls
Summary: Anna, a freshman in college, is secretly in love with her roommate/best friend, Elsa, who shares Anna's feelings, and struggle to keep it hidden, until something life-changing occurs, putting their feelings at risk. Elsanna, Modern AU, femslash, non-incest. It's comedy too, but there was no 3rd category :)Rated M for some dark themes and possibly more mature themes later on. DL;DR.
1. Day Off

"Oh, fuck you..." Anna grumbled as her character on the flat screen television crumpled up into a bloody mess, before smacking the black controller with her hand. She may be a digital master, but occasionally, her international digital peers can be pretty damn good at kicking her ass. She began a new match, looking around at the broken concrete rubble surrounding her and her team before running off behind a building and up a set of stairs. "No!" she practically yelled as a bullet hit her character in the shoulder from behind, then she whipped around and gave the shooter a good three bullets to the face. "That's why you dont fuck with me," she spoke through her headset to her opponent before guiding her shooter away from the scene. Breaking a window, she jumped out and fell a short drop before landing and sprinting to duck behind a short wall as bullets paraded her. She barely heard the front door open as a group of three soldiers cornered her and shot her to death.

"SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled, before tossing her controller to the floor and quickly getting on her feet to go to the kitchen. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin, as well as blushed when she saw her roommate and best friend, Elsa, standing there with crossed arms and a smirk on her face.

"I'm home," Elsa said with a chuckle as she kicked off her shoes.

Anna let out a shaky breath and put her hand to her chest. "Shit, Els. You scared me," she said as she slid her headphones down around her neck. Elsa turned her head to look at the screen, where the same group of guys that shot Anna were shooting her dead body and stealing her equipment.

"I'm assuming you didn't go to class today, because normally when I get home, you're at school," she said.

Anna blushed a little. "No, I didn't go. I was really stressed out and needed a day to myself," she said, gesturing to the TV.

Elsa frowned a bit. "Anna, if you want to get into video game design later on, you have to get your degree."

Anna laughed and gave her best friend a playful kiss on the cheek. "Yes mother, I'll be good and go to school from now on," she said before smiling shyly and turning to walk to the kitchen. When Anna was out of sight, Elsa let go of the tense, fluttering feeling in her chest and her face grew red from the kiss Anna had given her.

Anna turned back with a bottle of water in her hands and noticed Elsa's still tense expression. "Will you relax, I've only missed one other day this semester. Besides, this college is pretty relaxed and I have another 2 years to go. Plenty of time to make up for one missed day," she teased before sitting on the couch and going onto Netflix.

"I'm going to go change into something more comfortable and come join you, I see you're already set for that," Elsa gestured to Anna's outfit of baggy grey sweatpants and a purple tank top.

"Shut up!" Anna called out as Elsa went down the hall.

Elsa shut the door to her room and let out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding in, a pink blush still tracing her cheeks and her heart still racing slightly. The cheek kiss Anna gave her had such a large effect on her, and frankly, it was a little inconvenient. The more she thought about it, the more she could feel it. The blonde had been in love with Anna as long as she could remember, and that feeling was not going away any time soon. Especially not after that. Anna has always showed her little mixed messages (or at least that's what she told herself), such as cuddling her, hugging her a little too long, holding her hand, flirtatious jokes, and has occasionally caught Anna looking at her when she wasn't expecting. Elsa was never one to let her hopes get too high, but with Anna, she couldn't resist. As she sorted through her dresser for something comfortable, she thought back to the day they first met.

ooooo

 _Back when I was 15, I was sitting at a computer at the school library, researching topics for a biology project. "God, this is boring," I muttered to myself, as the old computer lagged._

 _After about 20 minutes, a small read-headed girl sat at the computer next to mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I looked at her. Not for any particular reason, I just like to observe people. She had blue green eyes sort of similar to mine, red hair in twin braids with messy sideswept bangs somewhat tucked into the grey beanie on her head, freckles, pierced ears studded with diamonds, and a black lip ring. Her eyes were accentuated with a small layer of mascara and a thin strip of eyeliner above her eyes. She was rather cute._

 _I turned back to my computer and settled on the topic of mitosis for my science lab. I then heard a small voice next to me._

 _"You have to do mitosis too?" I turned to the girl next to me. I then noticed she was wearing a Grand Theft Auto T-shirt._

 _"Not really, it's just what I'd rather do out of everything. Why?" I asked._

 _The girl smiled shyly. "I hear you're pretty smart. Science isn't my strong suit. I think I'm in the science class before yours." As she said that, I recalled quite often seeing this girl exiting the classroom before I entered myself._

 _"So you want me to help you out?" I said with a smile. The girl blushed a little._

 _"Um... yes please," she said quietly as she played with her lip ring. I chuckled. This girl was really awkward._

 _"Don't be shy. I don't bite. So what do you need help with?" I asked. The girl blushed even more and leaned over and searched through her bag., pulling out a small stack of papers._

 _"Well, um- I'm not great with science, and I'm not sure if my notes are correct. I need to study mitosis because my class is having a test next week and I have no idea what I'm doing," she said with a nervous laugh as she set the stack in front of me._

 _"Well I'm assuming you have the same teacher I do since I go in right as you leave. Aren't you in the grade before me? I'm pretty sure the class before mine is the year before," I said._

 _"Well I'm 14, so I'm in first year," the girl spoke._

 _I nodded understandingly. "Okay so you are in the year before me. Cool. So do you like this place?" I asked. She opened her mouth to speak but didn't get the words out as the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over._

 _"I have to go to class now," the girl said as she stood._

 _"Hold on," I said as she stood. "We should organize a time for me to help you, since we didn't get any done right now. Can I have your number and I'll text you later?" I asked._

 _She nodded and scribbled the digits down on a piece of paper, then handed it to me. Before she walked away, she turned back to me. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name? I'm sure I've heard it before, but I don't want to make a mistake..." she said. I smiled._

 _"I'm Elsa," I said._

 _She smiled back to me. "That's a pretty name. I'm Anna. I'll see you around," She said before turning around. I silently watched her walk out the door before turning back to my computer._

 _Anna. She's cute._

ooooo

Elsa was shaken from her flashback when there was a sharp knock at the bedroom door. "Dude, hurry up, you've been in there forever," Anna said through the door.

"Sorry, I was... texting someone," Elsa said, mentally slapping herself for hesitating.

Anna walked back to the living room and Elsa went back to her disheveled drawers, picking out a pair of minty blue athletic shorts and a light grey T-shirt, putting them on and not bothering to remove the little makeup she was wearing before walking back out of the living room to join Anna in whatever she was watching.

She picked up the small white cat walking around the living room and brought it with her, sitting down on the couch and snuggling it.

"So you'd rather cuddle with him than me?" Anna jokingly pouted, gesturing to their cat.

A small amount of butterflies erupted in Elsa's stomach at the thought of cuddling Anna, but didn't let it show. She rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes. Snowflake is small, warm and furry. You may be small and warm, but you're not furry. Therefore, Snowflake gets my attention at this moment," Elsa cooed, holding up the cat. Anna scooted closer to pet him, stroking his white fur and looking at his face.

"It's so weird but cool that he has different colored eyes," she said as she observed the cat's left green eye and blue right eye.

"It makes him special," Elsa said as she put him back down on the floor, the cat meowing as it walked away.

"Now that he's gone, can we cuddle?" Anna asked like a little kid. Elsa gulped and nodded and put her arm around her best friend, Anna snuggling into her as she did so. The butterflies in her stomach grew stronger, but she tried to ignore it. Anna reached for the remote and pressed play.

"Really Anna? Rom-coms?" Elsa smirked as Anna blushed. "I like them, okay?" Anna said with a furious blush as _When Harry Met Sally_ began to play on the screen. She wasn't sure whether her blush was because of embarrassment... or from Elsa's gorgeous smirk. _God, why is Elsa so... enchanting?_ The fluttering feeling that she always got around Elsa got momentarily stronger, making her nervous. Elsa looked over and smirked slightly when she saw Anna playing with her lip ring, which she figured out over the years was a nervous habit. She grinned to herself and leaned over close to Anna and whispered in her ear; "What's bothering you, Anna?"

Anna jumped slightly in her seat and Elsa chuckled when goosebumps formed on the younger girl's arms. "N-nothing, don't worry," Anna said, cursing herself for stuttering.

 _Elsa can't know how I've felt all these years. I know she doesn't feel the same,_ she thought to herself in a panic. Anna tried her best over the years to hide her great deal of feelings for her best friend, but sometimes she got the idea that Elsa has somewhat figured it out. Especially now. But she can't let her guard down, she's already done that too many times. She's touched Elsa too much, acted too nervous around her, gotten caught staring too many times for Elsa, for anybody to not know something was going on.

"Whatever you say," Elsa said in a happy sing-song voice, which got Anna's heart leaping even more. She loved when Elsa sang. Her voice was like a mixture of female Jesus and the most powerful singers she could think of, and her singing just made her so happy and nervous and lovestruck at the same time. Both girls turned their heads back to the TV. Elsa slyly looked over and saw Anna's heart beating rapidly through her tight purple shirt. She let her eyes roam over her body for a few seconds before coming up with a little plan and smiling in her head. The blonde laid her head down on Anna's chest as they watched the movie, immediately feeling the young girl's heartbeat pick up even more speed. She knew something was definitely up. Her own heart fluttered in excitement at the possibility in her mind. "You alright Anna?" she asked, as part of her plan. "Your hearts beating really fast."

Anna's eyes widened ever so slightly, barely noticeable, but Elsa saw it, because she knew the other girl well. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little jumpy today. Maybe I'm just tired from everything," Anna said, adding an obviously fake yawn in afterwards.

"Are you sure it's not something else?" Elsa said with a smile. "You know you can tell me anything."

Anna hesitated for a second, then shook her head. "No, everything's fine," she said quickly.

Elsa turned serious for a second, slightly concerned, but then shook it off, as another great, but risky idea ran through her head. "You know, I'm not really digging this movie. Maybe we can play some video games together? I've always wanted to try."

Anna's nervous looking face lit up with excitement. _Oh boy, the girl of my dreams just got even better,_ Anna thought to herself. "Okay, let me put a new one in," she said as she handed Elsa a controller. Elsa just smiled to herself as she looked at Anna from behind. _If only you knew what was in store for you._

Anna sat back down next to Elsa after putting in Black Ops 3. Anna gave Elsa a quick talk about how to play the game, but Elsa didn't really listen, she just looked at Anna's beautiful face and gorgeous eyes as she spoke. She noticed Anna's eyes dilate slightly as she spoke, then when Anna turned around to begin the game, Elsa came back to her senses.

Anna put on a headset, and offered Elsa one. "It's alright, I want to actually hear you and not the sound of death," she said with a laugh.

"This is my favorite map," Anna said as she chose a location to begin. Anna was excited that Elsa wanted to play video games. Elsa was excited for something else. The countdown began and both girls looked around at their surroundings before taking off, Elsa following Anna down a hill and behind a large rock. "You always want to find places to hide behind and shoot," she explained. "Hanging out in open areas is never a good idea, because everyone will see you."

Elsa saw a character run in front of them, and luckily, she shot them down. "Wow, that was lucky!" Ana said as she shot another soldier running by. "Or maybe I'm just naturally gifted," Elsa said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

10 minutes had gone by, and Elsa was ready to begin her plan. She was quite nervous, but curiosity was killing her. "Y'know what, I'm getting my ass kicked too much, I think I'll watch for the rest of the match," she said, putting the controller down on the floor. Anna shrugged.

"Suit yourself, I'm gonna finish these guys off," she said loudly as loud sounds blasted through her headset.

Elsa watched the play for a moment before scooting over closer to Anna until their hips were touching. She didn't get a visible reaction from Anna, so she rested her head on her shoulder and gently placed a hand on her thigh. Anna visibly tensed up at the touch, but tried to not let it show. Elsa smirked to herself. _Here we go,_ she thought.

She began to gently trace patterns on her thigh with her fingers, and smiled when she saw Anna's heartbeat fly through her shirt. Anna let out a shaky breath that she couldn't hear, but Elsa could, and took that as a sign to keep going.

Elsa began moving her fingers a little higher, drawing the patterns ever so gently, listening to Anna's shaky breathing, and smiled before turning her head and gently pressing her lips to the soft skin of Anna's neck. She jolted slightly in her seat and let out the quietest moan, her eyes going wide when she realized what Elsa had done. Her body tensed up and shook slightly with nervousness as Elsa kissed her neck again, and again, her breathing getting slightly louder and faster, occasional quiet moans falling from her parted lips. When Anna felt Elsa's teeth graze her neck slightly, she lost all common sense.

"E-Elsa, what are you doing..." Anna said breathily, forgetting she was in a game, speaking into the headset. Elsa smiled against her neck, the pounding of her heart and tense in her chest growing stronger by the second.

"I know how you feel about me, Anna," she whispered sensually into the redhead's ear not covered by the headset.

The video game controller slipped halfway from her fingers as her nervousness peaked, turning to face her best friend. "I-I'm sorry Elsa," she stuttered. Elsa chuckled, leaning in closer to Anna's face, staring at her now dilated eyes, hearing and feeling her rapid breathing.

"How long have you felt this way about me, Anna?" she whispered, getting impossibly closer.

Anna nervously gulped, the butterflies parading inside her making it near impossible to speak. "Ab-about 3 y-years," she stammered.

"Do I make you nervous?" Elsa whispered. Anna bobbed her head up and down, moaning quietly as Elsa's fingers on her thigh went higher. "Do I turn you on?" Elsa murmured as she trailed kisses down from Anna's flushed cheeks to the bottom of her neck, listening to the girl's ragged breathing.

"Yes," Anna moaned hotly to Elsa. Suddenly, Anna remembered she was speaking into her headset as she heard cat calls coming from her end of the headset and various messages being sent to her digitally. She almost laughed at the whole situation. She slid the headset off her ears and tossed them onto the floor before moaning as Elsa nibbled on her neck gently, leaving little red marks here and there. Neither girls could believe what was happening. They were both well beyond turned on, and after so long, they finally knew that they had feelings for each other.

After listening to Anna whimpering and moaning quietly, Elsa was all riled up inside. A gentle, pleasurable throbbing in her lower abdomen filled her body. She lifted her head from Anna's neck and leaned into Anna until their faces were nearly touching. "Kiss me Anna..." the blonde said shakily.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Sad Dreams

Anna jolted awake as she felt Elsa's name being torn from her lips in her sleep. She sat up in her bed, trying to steady the tense in her chest and her breathing. "Damn," she whispered, her heart falling as she realized that yet again, her deepest fantasies and desired had played a cruel, subconscious trick on her. She flopped back down in her bed, looking over to the right at Elsa's bed, seeing her turned facing the wall. A small amount of tears welled in her eyes as negative thoughts ran through her head, as well as the not-so-innocent thoughts pushing their way through her mind because of her dream. It seemed so real...

Before Anna knew it, the tears were running down her face and she couldn't stop them, no matter how hard she tried. She just let the tears fall. They dripped down her cheeks, off her nose, onto her blanket, on her legs, they just kept coming. She sniffled, whimpered, she tried not to, but it happened, and she couldn't help it. She wanted Elsa so bad. She needed her. She needed Elsa to love her the way Anna's loved her for so long. She's loved her for a few years now, and wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to hold back her feelings. She's tried getting over her, but it's no use.

"Fuck," Anna shakily whispered to herself, before setting her face in her hands, feeling her palms get wet and feeling the tears slip through her fingers. She couldn't help but relive some of their memories together in their head, and even though she was crying, they made her smile a little.

ooooo

 _"Can we go somewhere?" I asked through the phone to Elsa._

 _"Where?" she asked._

 _I shrugged, even though nobody was around. "Anywhere," I said. "Meet me outside my apartment building."_

 _15 minutes later, I smiled as I spotted my friend quickly approaching on her bike. Elsa stopped in front of me. "I see you brought your bike too?" she said to me._

 _I smiled. "I figured you'd bring yours."_

 _I hopped onto my bike next to Elsa, and we began to ride them down the street towards a dirt road that led to a nice area of land. It was our new hangout spot that we had discovered by accident. There was a forest, a small lake, nice trails, and other fun places to go._

 _"What's on your mind, Anna?" Elsa asked me. "Normally when we impulsively go somewhere, it's for a reason." I looked into her blue eyes, my heart fluttering as I saw a little sparkle in them._

 _"Nothing happened," I assured her. "I just wanted to hang out and explore our new place," I said as we approached the dirt road._

 _Soon enough, we approached the small lake. We stopped our bikes and stood near the edge, observing the waters. A grin crossed my face and I slipped my hands into my shirt, pulling it over my head and tossing it on a nearby rock before tugging down my jeans. Elsa gawked at me for a few seconds before clearing her throat._

 _"Um... we don't have swimsuits?" she said quietly while looking around to make sure nobody was around._

 _I shrugged. "Who says we're swimming?" Elsa's eyes go wide and I curse myself for being flirty. I laugh. "Calm down, yes we're swimming," I said as I looked into the water._

 _Elsa awkwardly stood around and I looked back at her expectantly. She eyes me almost hesitantly before breaking into an awkward giggle. "You coming or not?" I ask with a wide smile. "Yeah, yeah, just mentally preparing to be fucking freezing cold," she said as she put down her bag and began pulling her clothes off piece by piece. Dirty thoughts raced through my head as I watched her, but I shook them off and looked away before I got caught staring like a creep._

ooooo

Anna's thoughts were disrupted when she felt her bed move slightly. With tear-filled eyes, she looked up to see Elsa sitting next to her, looking at her with an expression of concern and sadness. Anna just teared up more, a choked sob making its way from her. Elsa's eyes widened and she immediately jumped to her friend, throwing her arms around her and holding her tightly. Anna couldn't even care less about the fluttering in her chest from the blondes touch. She just continued to allow her tears to fall as Elsa held her.

"It's okay, Anna," Elsa said, her own tears threatening to fall. She didn't know why she said it would be okay, because she doesn't know what was wrong, but she felt the need to say something.

The tense nervousness coursing through Elsa was strong, but she needed to comfort her best friend. It's what she's there for.

Anna just sobbed in her arms, her breathing ragged, her heartbeat racing. Elsa's own tears began to fall as she heard and saw the one person she loved the most, in more ways than one, be so upset. It broke her heart. Anna felt Elsa's tears fall onto her shoulders and roll onto her shirt, and she looked up, smiling sadly at the situation. Both girls were crying, and both because of each other.

"What's wrong?" Elsa said through her tears.

Anna shook her head vigorously. "I can't tell you."

Elsa cocked her head to the side a little as she wiped her eyes. "Anna, you know you can tell me anything," she said with a little smile."

Anna shook her head again. "I'm sorry Elsa. I can't. At least not now," she added. "Maybe some time I'll tell you, just not now."

Elsa's heart raced as she heard Anna's last interjection.

Could it be...?

"Take as much time as you need," Elsa murmured softly as she wrapped her arms back around Anna.

The girls stayed like that for a minute, smiling to themselves, feeling their pulses rising, butterflies in their stomachs and feeling their tears dry. Soon enough, Anna yawns.

"Sleepy?" Elsa asks. Anna simply nods her head and smiles weakly, before flopping back down in her bed. Elsa giggles before standing up to go back to her own bed.

"Elsa, wait," Anna says, her face half-stuffed in the pillow.

"Yes?" Elsa says with a chuckle.

"Can you sleep with me for the rest of the night?" Anna mumbles.

Elsa's eyes widen a bit but then return to normal. "But your bed is a single bed. As is mine," she pointed out.

"That's okay," Anna said before weakly reaching her arms out to Elsa. Elsa shook her head humorously and got into the bed in front of Anna, lying on her side.

Elsa jumped slightly when she felt Anna's arms wrap around her from behind. "Night Els," Anna whispered. Elsa's heart fluttered.

"Goodnight Anna."

ooooo

Both girls woke up with a sharp jolt as their annoyingly loud alarm clock began to ring, near rattling the entire room. Anna groaned, covered her ears and turned away, rolling on Elsa's arm that was underneath her.

Elsa sighed exasperatedly at the sound, lifted her arm from underneath Anna and smacked the off button on the loud clock, knocking it off the table. She looked over at Anna, immobile, with her arms still covering her ears.

"Anna, wake up," Elsa spoke sleepily. Anna just made an incoherent noise and refused to move. Elsa grinned. "Alright, you asked for this," she said before pouncing at Anna as hard as she could (which wasn't very hard, considering her lack of energy at 7am) and began to tickle her. Anna immediately rose to attention, screamed and jumped out of the bed, landing on the floor. Elsa couldn't help but laugh while Anna's eyes burned into her soul.

"What...?" Anna said angrily as she yawned.

"Oh nothing," the smiling blonde said back to her friend. "I just thought that would be an efficient way to wake you, amongst the many other options there are."

Anna stood up wordlessly and walked over to their shared dresser, pulling out some white skinny jeans and a light blue sweatshirt.

"Anna, isn't that my shirt?" Elsa called to her as she walked out of the bedroom.

"I don't care, I like it!" Anna called back to her before entering the bathroom.

Within 20 minutes, Anna was dressed, made up and ready to go. Elsa didn't know how she got ready so quickly, she literally looked flawless and professional in so little time. Not that Anna wasn't flawless already. And not that she looked professional either, she looked about as professional as anyone could with a beanie, lip ring and black Converse. But nonetheless, Elsa couldn't stop staring because she looked absolutely stunning, no matter what she wore.

Elsa followed Anna to the kitchen where they both poured themselves a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

"Are you working today?" Anna asked.

Elsa shook her head."Nope. I got a day off today so once you leave I'll probably just go back to sleep," she said with a chuckle.

Anna laughed too before checking the time. "I should probably leave now, I have to get to class early today," she said as she stood up.

Something crossed Elsa's mind quickly and she spoke. "Anna, did you... did you maybe want to talk about what happened last night? I've just never seen you that sad in a long time," she said slowly, not wanting to strike a nerve.

Anna's smile faltered, but didn't disappear. "Not now. I'll tell you in time, I promise, but not now," she said before going to the door. Elsa's eyes followed her curiously. "I'll be back at around 2, okay," she said. Elsa just nodded and watched as her friend went out the door.

Elsa stood and walked around as soon as she was sure Anna had left.

She paced the living room, searching her mind for logical possibilities.

 _Why is she so sad?_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So this chapter was a little bit Skins inspired, if you're a Skins fan, especially a Naomily shipper, you'll see where :)**_


	3. Memories

As Anna sat at her computer in class, fiddling around with the graphic interface of a computer game she was attempting to make, she found herself arguing with herself back and forth in her head, not sure which side of her brain she was agreeing with more.

 _Come on, tell Elsa how you feel! It's been years!_

 _No, please don't make me..._

 _But what if she loves you back?_

 _She doesn't._

 _And how would you know that?_

 _...I don't know._

 _Exactly. I see those looks she gives you. I know how she acts around you. Go for it!_

 _But what if I'm reading her wrong? What If I mess something up?_

 _Can't hurt to try. And I know you won't mess anything up. Even if by chance she doesn't feel the same, she loves you too much to leave you. She'll still always be there for you._

"Earth to Anna!" she heard through her thoughts. She shook her head slightly and looked back towards the color sliders on the screen, absent-mindedly changing the color of the digital sky in her game from blue to purple. The muscular, blonde boy next to her shook his head with a smile. He's gotten to know Anna quite well this past year. She sat herself next to him in class the first day, and ever since, they've been quite close, talking through most of the class.

"What's on your mind, Anna?" he asked.

"I think you know," Anna mumbled into her free hand.

The boy smirked. "Elsa, huh? Should have figured. She's all you talk about."

Anna blushed. "I do not!" she whisper-shouted.

"Yeah, you do. I get it though. She is super sex-" he said before having a hand clapped over his mouth.

"Shut it Kristoff!" she said a little louder than she should have.

"Everything alright over there, Anna?" the professor asked sternly from across the room.

She shrank a little in her seat. "Yes, I'm sorry," she said quietly, flipping up her middle finger at Kristoff as he chuckled.

"Seriously though, what's the problem?" he asked as he propped up his elbow on the desk.

Anna sighed and flicked her lip ring slightly. "It's been almost 4 years, Kristoff. My feelings have only gotten stronger, and I don't know how Elsa feels about me, and it's killing me, not knowing. Should... should I just tell her?"

Her friend gave a crooked smile. "I've only come over to visit you about twice, and I can honestly say that the way I've seen her look at you and act around you is a little more than friendly. Maybe you're denying it because you don't want to seem cocky, but your friends see it. I'm pretty sure she feels something for you," he said.

Anna smiled, mildly embarrassed and giddy.

 _Maybe there is hope._

"Alright everyone, pack it up and save your work, it's time to go!" the class professor called out before walking out the door.

Anna, having already saved the work, shut her computer off and stood, gathering her jacket and bag.

"You doing anything after class?" Kristoff asked.

Anna shrugged. "Not really, I was going to go to the music store to look for a new guitar, my old one's busted as hell. If you want you could come along," she offered with a smile.

Kristoff grinned and picked up his things. "If there's anyone who knows anything about string instruments, it's me. Let's go!" he said excitedly.

ooooo

Elsa sat on the couch, sipping a bottle of water and playing around with one of Anna's video games, only now starting to try and learn how to develop the skills so that she didn't have to always just watch.

"How... how does this work..." she mumbled to herself, grinning when she figured out the control to make the character on screen switch weapons. She squealed quietly at her little accomplishment before turning her attention to her phone when it started ringing. She didn't even have to check who it was, as the romantic harp music gave it away. "Hello Anna?" Elsa said as she picked up.

"Hi!" she got in return. "I might be home a little later than usual, Kristoff and I are at the music store looking for a new guitar for me." Elsa shriveled her nose up slightly at the mention of Kristoff. She never really liked him that much. Yes, he was sweet, funny and rather good-looking, but there was something about him she didn't like. Maybe it was the way he looked at Anna. But Elsa knew she didn't like him too much.

"Alright, will you be back soon, I've been learning how to play some of your video games and I'm looking forward to trying out my skills on an actual human," Elsa said, grinning.

Anna fake-gasped. "Now I get to conquer the All-Mighty Elsa!" Anna said dramatically. Elsa heard Kristoff laugh in the background. "Anyways, we're here now, I'll let you know if I find anything. Bye!" Anna spoke cheerfully before hanging up the phone.

Elsa looked over at the broken acoustic guitar hanging on a rack across the room and was struck with a small wave of sadness. She likes that guitar. It holds a lot of good memories. For Elsa, at least. She remembered back when she was in her last year of high school, and Anna in her second-last. It was Anna's 16th birthday, and she invited Elsa over for a very private birthday, that included cake, video games and a little stolen liquor, and Anna played in front of her, a song that she had written. It was a very beautiful song, and quite romantic. Little did Elsa know, that song was about Anna's love for her.

Elsa could hear it now, in her mind. She had memorized every single word, even after only hearing it in full one time. She imagined the day very clearly, when Anna had played it for her.

ooooo

 _"Hey Elsa?" Anna said, as she took a small sip from the plastic water bottle that contained something not even remotely close to water._

 _I looked over. Anna looked very nervous._

 _"I have something to ask you," she said quietly. Suddenly, my heartbeat went through the roof. Had she found out about my feelings for her? Nevertheless, I remained outwardly calm._

 _"What is it, Anna?" I asked as calmly as I could. Anna did her trademark of slightly tugging her lip ring._

 _"Well you see... um... I-I may have written a little something, and I want you to hear it and um... tell me what you think, I guess..." she said nervously._

 _My heart slowed down in relief and a smile grew on my face. "Of course! Let's hear it."_

 _Anna stood quickly and rushed to her room, stumbling very slightly from the alcohol. Thank god her parents had left for the day to give us our time. She emerged quickly with her guitar, a nice looking, small mohagany one, and sat back down on her couch next to me._

 _"So this is just a little song that I made... I hope it's alright..." she said quietly and I perked up a bit as she started to play some chords to introduce the song. Before I knew it, her beautiful voice began to sing._

 _"I don't want to open my eyes,_

 _it is a dream I have been living._

 _I don't want to pinch myself,_

 _because it's been so amazing._

 _I don't want this fantasy_

 _to ever come to an end._

 _The rest of my life darling,_

 _with you I want to spend._

 _In a way that is the epitome_

 _of love, romance and passion,_

 _because our love truly is_

 _a pristine and undying devotion."_

 _Small tears welled in my eyes as I continued to listen. I had no idea that Anna was so talented. Singing, yes, but this? This was absolutely beautiful. I continued to listen in awe, silently hoping this song had a deep meaning._

 _As Anna finished the song, she had a small, crooked shy smile on her face as she looked up at me._

 _"So... how was that? Was it alright?" Anna asked shakily. She was nervous. It was the first time she had presented something of her own creation and talents to someone else._

 _"That was amazing Anna," I spoke, my words full of honesty. The shy smile on her face grew, and needless to say, my love for her grew a little more that day._

ooooo

The front door opened, and Elsa quickly wiped away the single tear that had formed in her eyes as Anna called out to her.

"I'm home. Didn't find much that I could afford, I'll look somewhere else."

Elsa walked out to the front of their apartment, and noticed Anna's smile as she saw her. Something clicked in Elsa's mind and she decided to see where it would lead her.

 _Maybe the song really did have a deep meaning..._

"Hey Anna?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Anna said as she took off her shoes. Or to be exact, Elsa's shoes.

"Remember that song that you wrote that you showed me on your 16th birthday?"

Anna blushed vividly at the memory. "Yeah I do. What about it?"

Elsa smiled. "Well, I kind of wanted to hear it again. It crossed my mind today and I remembered how beautiful it was. If it's okay with you?"

The pink across Anna's freckled cheeks stayed prominent. "Yeah, I have the lyrics somewhere in our room. But I don't have my guitar..." she said.

Elsa shrugged. "That's alright. It'll be beautiful anyways."

Anna smiled nervously.

"Then come with me."


	4. Interesting Weekend

Both girls followed eachother into their shared bedroom, and Anna gently shooed Snowflake, their cat, off of her bed before sitting down with Elsa. She was very nervous.

 _Why does Elsa want to hear this song again? Does she know that it's about her?_ she thought to herself in a mild but invisible panic, thought she maintained calm on the outisde.

She thought deeply for a second before smiling and reaching under her bed, pulling out a fat notebook. She handed it to Elsa, and the blonde looked blankly at her best friend.

"This is my songbook. It's where I write all my poems and songs. Just stuff about how I'm feeling, other things just for fun," Anna said sheepishly before taking the book back and flipping the pages to about three quarters of the way through the book, quickly reading over what she had found, then set it down.

"Okay, I found it. You sure you want to hear it?" she asked.

Elsa smiled. "Of course I do. It's something you made, that means it's great!"

Anna blushed and looked down, butterflies within her increasing rapidly at the sight of Elsa's ravishing smile.

"Okay then," Anna said with a nervous giggle, and sang out random notes quickly to remind herself of the song key.

 _G Sharp,_ Elsa thought quietly to herself, as she remembered the entire song.

Eventually, Anna made it up to a G Sharp and smiled as she remembered her song key, and Elsa high-fived herself inwardly for remembering.

Anna took a deep breath, and began to sing the first verse.

Elsa was even more shell shocked than last time, as Anna's voice has matured a little more over the past couple years, it sounds even more beautiful than it did before. She had to almost physically keep her jaw from dropping on it's own. Anna seemed to notice Elsa's reaction, as she blushed and smiled as she continued to sing.

As Anna got to the chorus, Elsa was near tears (again) at the beauty of this music. She couldn't help herself. Even though it was only her second time hearing it, she loved Anna's song with all her heart and soul. It was something beautiful, made by someone she loved who was even more beautiful, and it gave her some hope that maybe the song was about something more than just writing it for fun.

Suddenly, Elsa felt the urge to sing along. Of course she did. Who wouldn't? She decided she would join in at the very end of the song.

Anna began to sing the second verse of the song, then came the chorus, the bridge, and chorus again. Soon came the outro of the song.

"I smile without any reason..."

Elsa joined in, deciding to sing the alternating lines.

"Beautiful for me is every season."

Anna's eyes widened when she heard Elsa's amazing singing voice. _How did she remember the song from so long ago?_ Also not to mention, _Elsa's freaking voice!_ Better than her own. It was absolutely breath-taking. Almost like a female Jesus...

The butterflies in her stomach and chest rise higher, filling her heart with a tense, yet not uncomfortable feeling, as she continued to sing.

"I want to sing a song..."

"I don't know where I belong."

"I want to live in my dreams..."

"I am in love, oh yes."

Both girls blushed slightly as Elsa sang those words.

"That feeling is true..."

Both friends looked at eachother with wide, shy smiles, and harmonized the last line together, Anna taking the higher notes, Elsa taking the lower.

"This feeling is so great, and everything is all new." The girls drew out the notes, smiling immensely as they finished the song.

"Wow," Anna said. "I've never heard you sing like that before."

Pink drew up Elsa's cheeks. "Well, surprise surprise," she said playfully.

She looked over at Anna, who looked very tense. She put an arm around her, feeling her quickening heartbeat, but not saying anything about it. "Thank you for singing that song, Anna. It means a lot to me that you would do that. It just brings back nice memories."

Anna smiled and looked at Elsa's face, observing her beautiful smile and features. Very quickly, Anna realized her looks lingered a little too long and she pulled her eyes away and looked to the ceiling.

 _Anna was staring at me!_ Elsa said to herself in her mind, but said nothing aloud.

Elsa quickly looked over at the calendar, as she had no sense of what date or time it was, but mostly as well as wanting a distraction from her love-crazy brain. She smiled as she saw it was Friday.

"So, technically it's the weekend and neither of us are doing shit tomorrow, what do you think of a girl's night? We could head to a club with our fake IDs and get some drinks," she suggested with a grin.

Anna grinned back, just as eager, mostly because you know what they say. Alcohol equals liquid courage.

ooooo

Luckily, the girls had made it in without a second glance at their IDs.

Alcohol was flowing, people everywhere were dancing (some inappropriately), people were flirting, and people were kissing against the walls. Elsa looked at the couples and silently wished that she was one of the ones over there in that corner, with her anticipated lover pinned up against the wall. She felt herself go red in the face just by thinking of it and turned her attention away from the wall.

"What do you want to drink, Elsa?!" Anna shouted over the music.

"Surprise me!" the blonde called back before walking to sit over at a barstool.

Anna came back with a Jack and Coke for Elsa, and a Redbull vodka for herself.

Elsa smirked. "What are you, a frat boy?" she said with a chuckle.

Anna blushed furiously. "I like it, okay?" she responded quickly before downing half of it in one go.

 _Liquid courage._

A few drinks later, Elsa and Anna found themselves on the dance floor. "I love this song!" Anna slurred, clearly much more intoxicated than Elsa.

 _Poor girl,_ Elsa said playfully to herself. _She has such low alcohol tolerance._

People danced all around them, the energy of everyone was strong here. Elsa could hear laughing, sweet-talking and kissing through the music. She danced softly while watching Anna pull some of the most white-girl moves she had ever seen, and she laughed.

A slower rap song started blaring through the monitors, and people in the crowd cheered at the song choice. Anna and Elsa danced in front of eachother along to the music, enjoying themselves and eachother's company. That is, until, Elsa felt a light tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to see a tall, pale man with tousled brown hair, and a slightly shorter man with spiked messy blonde hair and glasses.

"Excuse us, but we couldn't help but notice you two beautiful ladies from across the room," they said nervously with shy smiles.

Anna cooed at the shyness of the boys, while Elsa tried not to roll her eyes. "Sorry, but we aren't interested," she said quickly.

"Aw, come on Elsa, loosen up a little!" Anna said loudly over the song. Elsa sighed. She was afraid that Anna would be interested. Yes, she was in a drunken stupor, but that didn't make too much of a difference to her. "Come dance with us!"

The guys looked to Elsa for her approval, smiles on their faces. "Alright," she said, cursing herself internally. She knew deep down that she would regret this decision for some reason.

The brown haired man went up to Anna, beginning to dance with her, while the blonde man approached Elsa.

"Is that your girlfriend?" he asked Elsa, who choked on her drink at the question. He just looked down at her and smiled.

"I wish," she mumbled in reply as she wiped drops of her drink off of her shirt.

The man smiled sadly and looked over to Anna and the brunette dancing, which was starting to look a little too... close. "I understand. You're in love with her, yet you don't know how she feels," he said, loud enough for Elsa to hear, but not loud enough for Anna to overhear. "I truly understand. My friend dancing with her? I'm in love with him too."

Elsa just looked at the blonde man, shocked and sad for him. He sighed and continued.

"I try to deal with it by coming out to do things like this with him, loosen up, everything like that, but then things like this happen and I just get more jealous," he says with a little scowl, nodding over to the dancing couple, now grinding on the dance floor, their dancing getting closer and closer to inappropriate.

Elsa felt a scowl of her own cross her face as she watched Anna grind against the other man. He spun her around and got even closer, making Elsa's blood boil in her veins and her muscles tense, but she did nothing and downed her fourth drink.

The blonde man put a hand on her shoulder and continued to watch the new "couple". Elsa felt the mans fingers tensing slightly on her shoulder.

Elsa ground her teeth as she saw Anna's face inch closer to the brunettes face, barely two inches away from each other as they danced sensually.

Anna wasn't quite sure what she was doing, all she knew was that she was really drunk, really frustrated at her feelings for Elsa, and for the time being, the affection just felt.

So.

Good.

"Let's walk away from here, shall we?" the blonde man asked Elsa, before beginning to guide her away, quite angry himself.

Elsa shook her head and laughed angrily, all but happy. "No. Let's stay. I want to see what's going to happen first," she said as she balled her fists. She knew that Anna wasn't hers, but she could barely stand to watch this.

Soon enough, Elsa's thoughts were answered as she saw Anna and the man's lips connect with each other as they started heatedly kissing on the dance floor. Elsa's jaw dropped in shock and tears welled in her eyes before she sarcastically smiled at the blonde man. "It was really nice to meet you," Elsa said as she looked behind them at the lip-locked couple, "But I can't do this anymore. I have to go."

Elsa took her keys out from her pocket and stormed away, tears on the brink of falling. The blonde man just watched in sorrow as she speed-walked away.

Anna quickly realized what she was doing and pulled away and turned her head, only to see Elsa marching towards the door. She quickly felt herself sober up from fear and quickly walked away. "Elsa, wait!" she called loudly, only to be stopped by the other blonde man that came along.

He shot her a slightly dirty look. "You'd better go after her and tell her how much she means to you. She needs to hear it and she needs it now," he said with an edge in his voice.

Anna's heart raced. "W-why?" she stuttered.

He shook his head. "I can't say. That's for you to find out. Just go. Now," he said before turning abruptly to his flustered, confused friend on the dance floor, lipstick on his face and hickies on his neck.

Anna began to cry as she ran towards the front of the bar, trying to find the exit door.

 _What have I done?_

She found it and burst out, looking around through her tears to find Elsa. She couldn't bear to lose this friendship, let alone her love. She couldn't.

Even though she was drunk, Elsa got into the car. She knew it wasn't the best idea, but she didn't care. She had to get out of there, and fast.

Twisting they keys in the ignition, in the mirror she saw Anna run out of the bar, looking around before spotting their car. Elsa nearly floored the gas and began to drive away.

"ELSA!" Anna nearly screamed through her tears as she watched the car go further and further away. The car turned a corner and disappeared from her sight.

She turned and fell backwards onto a bench on the sidewalk, wiping her tears with her wrist. _This is it, Anna. You've ruined it. You've fucked it all,_ she said to herself as her lip quivered. She sat with her head in her knees, continuing to sob. Not caring who saw.

Eventually, Anna stood up, stumbling lightly from her leg being asleep. Her whole being felt heavy, as if it were made of lead, and she could barely keep her eyes open. Not caring how much her shoes were hurting her feet, she turned to the sidewalk and began what would be the near two hour walk home from this bar.

ooooo

Elsa's tears fell, fogging up her vision as she drove. "Anna doesn't love me," she kept repeating to herself, each time she said so, the more it hurt and the more the nausea twisted painfully inside of her. From a mixture of the alcohol and her emotions, she couldn't see straight and couldn't control her sobbing. "How could I have let myself get my hopes up?! I knew this would never work!" she mumbled to herself.

So distracted by her thoughts and foggy mind, Elsa didn't notice the green light turning red in the busy intersection, and kept approaching it at normal speed.

Soon she heard a high-pitched squeal. "What the hell is-" Elsa barely had enough time to say it before she heard glass breaking and felt an abrupt, sharp jerk.

She barely had enough reaction time to scream as the truck hit her, sending her car flying and flipping over and over. Elsa felt herself being thrown around like a ragdoll, felt her bones breaking, felt herself being cut open, felt all the horrible pains of death, yet couldn't bring herself to react.

Eventually, the movement stopped. In the midst of it all, the car door had opened, throwing her out onto the street. Elsa could faintly hear the drowned out sounds of the surroundings around her. Cars angrily honked at the driver of the truck. People screamed and yelled at the scene. Police sirens wailed, but she couldn't tell if they were close or far.

Elsa, while being broken and weak, managed to move her neck and look down at herself.

She laid in a pool of her own blood, one arm broken underneath her head, one leg broken near the middle, one foot completely mutilated, and close enough to being, well, for lack of a better word, amputated. She could feel at least two of her ribs broken inside her body. She could feel the wetness of blood escaping from multiple wounds on her body. She could feel everything, yet she felt nothing. No pain. Her head was throbbing, but surprisingly, not painfully. She watched everything around her as her vision faded in and out from black. She watched hazily as police and bystanders surrounded her, as red and blue lights continued to flash, as people yelled to help her, as a stretcher appeared by her.

The sounds of the scene began to slowly fade out as she felt more blood leak pout of her, and the sickening yet relaxing darkness filled her senses more and more. Her vision faded out more frequently and longer to black.

And right as a police officer spoke quietly to her "Don't worry, we've got you," her vision faded completely to black.

And then there was nothing.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Shock

Anna returned back to the girl's shared apartment, looking at the meowing cat as she entered. Too mentally exhausted and pained to care, she ignored the cat and kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag. "Elsa?" she called softly out into the apartment, hearing nothing. "Um... Elsa?" she said louder, getting worried when she didn't hear a response. "Elsa!" she nearly screamed, panicking when she didn't get a response. She turned on all the lights and searched every room in the place, and Elsa was nowhere to be found. Anna rushed over to her bag and pulled out her phone to see if there was any trace of contact from Elsa. Her heart dropped when there was nothing.

Anna shakily walked to the bedroom and pulled out a pair of red sweatpants and a black tank top, stripping out of her clothes and throwing them on the bed, noticing that her songbook was still on the bed from when she sang Elsa her song earlier. She put on the comfortable clothes she had pulled out, and as she wiggled into the shirt, she heard her phone begin to ring.

Anna had never bolted so fast in her life. She ran to her phone, only not in time, as it stopped ringing as she picked it up. She noticed a missed call from a number she didn't recognize, and was disappointed when it wasn't Elsa, and was about to set the phone down when she saw that the same number left a voicemail just then.

Curious, she unlocked her phone and clicked on the notification and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello, if this is Anna, the close friend of Elsa, please call this number back immediately, it is gravely important," a woman on the other line said before the message briefly got cut off.

Anna's heart pounded in her chest after the message ended, fear filling her as she wondered what could be wrong. Her fingers shakily pressed the number on her screen, and she brought the phone up to her ear. She began to fiddle with her lip ring again, this time nearly ripping the damn thing right off her face. Within two rings, the same woman on the other end picked up. "Hello? Is this Anna?" she asked. "Y-yes," Anna stuttured. "What's the matter?"

The woman cleared her throat and sighed sadly. "Well, we need you to come to East General Hospital. Based on your location, it was the closest, just a ten minute walk."

Anna felt her heart skip a beat. "Um... w-why?" she asked, scared of the answer.

"Well, your friend Elsa was in a fatal car accident about half an hour ago. She has just arrived now and we are putting her in room 112 in the emergency sector. She has a lot of broken bones, open wounds, head trauma, and is currently unconscious. Her injuries are very severe, she could possibly have a ruptured organ from broken bones, and she is still losing a lot of blood. I suggest that you come as quickly as possible, you were the first name on her emergency contact list. I'm very sorry for everything," the woman said softly.

Anna physically felt all the color drain from her face. She suddenly felt extremely ill and faint. She trembled slightly, saying nothing. "Miss?" the woman said on the other line. "It's all my fault," Anna mumbled quietly. "I'm sorry?" the woman spoke. Anna shook her head furiously. "Nothing. I'll be over as soon as possible," she said quickly before throwing the phone down and clutching her stomach in pain. Tears rolled down her face as she ran to the sink, vomiting up near everything in her stomach. After a few minutes, Anna weakly lifted her head from the sink and washed it away, filling up a cup with water and cleaning out her mouth, spitting it out before taking small sips of the fresh water. She reached for a tissue and blew her nose, before walking to the front door in a daze to put on a pair of comfortable shoes.

 _It's my fault._

 _It's all my fault._

 _Elsa's hurt. Because of me._

Before Anna knew it, she had locked the door, and began to sprint full speed to the hospital a few minutes away.

Anna nearly burst through the door of the hospital, running up to the front desk with fear and pain in her eyes. "How can we help you, miss?" the man said, tone full of concern. Anna explained the situation and the man stood, leading her to the main hallway and telling her where to go. She quickly thanked him and took off down the hallway, running as fast as she could to room 112.

The door to room 112 was open a crack, and Anna could hear very faint conversation coming from inside. She opened the door and walked in, feeling the nausea hit her again as she saw the doctors surrounding the bed. She pushed a doctor aside in a panic and almost vomited again in shock at was she saw. Elsa was lying in the bed, obviously unconscious. Her face was covered in small cuts and bruises, with one particularly large gash across her cheek. The right side of her head was covered in a large purple-red bruise. Her neck, arms, legs, everything were bruised and cut. Shards of glass and some pieces of metal were embedded in parts of her body, making Anna wince. Blood dried all over her body, in some places, blood was still dripping out. The areas of her skin not stained in blood were deathly pale from loss of it. The left side of her abdomen was badly mangled and bent, and Anna could see internal bleeding through the pale skin. Elsa's left arm and right leg were completely broken, and when Anna saw what had happened on Elsa's left leg, she lost control again and vomited painfully onto the floor, horrible shock and nausea crippling through her body.

One of the doctors rushed over to help Anna, as a couple of the others looked over pitifully, while the rest continued to clean Elsa's body and remove the sharp objects out of her flesh. Anna fell back onto the floor as the doctor began to clean up her vomit. "Oh my god," Anna sobbed violently, rocking back and forth, picturing the horrible, bloody and broken Elsa she had just seen. She couldn't help but imagine what the actual accident was like, and when she did, she sobbed harder, breaking into complete hysterics.

"FUCK!" Anna screamed to nobody in particular as she grabbed her head in her hands. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" She continued to scream and sob in her hysterics, and one more of the many doctors ran over to console the crying girl, picking her up and cleaning her up while whispering soothing words to her that didn't particularly help.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Anna asked shakily, trying not to scream again. The doctors looked sullenly at her. "She has to be..." Anna said before trailing off. The doctor that cleaned up her mess approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Anna, but she's lost a lot of blood and her injuries are too severe, we are going to do everything we can, but I don't think she's going to make it for much longer. If we're lucky, we can extend her life by a week, and give everyone time to say goodbye."

That was it. That was it for Anna. "FUCK YOU!" she screamed violently at the doctors. "How dare you fucking tell me that my best friend and love of my life is going to die. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" she continued to scream as the security guards came into the room and took her by the arms and ragged her out as she continued to hurl obscenities. They sat her down on a chair in front of the room and walked away, allowing Anna to peer into Elsa's room and watch what the doctors were doing. She could see them pulling the glass out of her, cleaning her, wrapping gauze around her wounds.

Tears dripped down her face as she pulled out her phone, to make some of the scariest, heart-wrenching calls she would ever have to make. Starting with Elsa's parents, then her own parents, Kristoff, some more of Elsa's friends, some more of her own friends. After an hour and a half had passed, there were about 10 people sitting in the waiting room outside with Anna, either crying, talking with doctors or totally shocked and blanking out. Anna was being cuddled and consoled by her parents, Elsa's parents were crying, and Kristoff wrapped an arm around Anna, while the others tried to console each other in different ways. "It's my fault. I made this happen," she sobbed into Kristoff's chest, staining his shirt with tears. "There's no way you could have known it would happen. You didn't cause it, it's not your fault," Elsa's parents said with a sniffle, and everyone muttered quiet agreements.

"I can't believe she only has a week," Kristoff mumbled quietly. Anna cried harder, not believing the situation that was unraveling before her.

The doctor came out of the room, gesturing for everyone to come inside. "We managed to clean her up and bandage her wounds, and we've hooked her up to life support to keep her in better condition for now."

 _For now._

Everybody dragged themselves slowly into the room, gasping and clasping hands to their mouths, crying, sighing when they saw Elsa's body laying limp in the bed.

Anna walked up slowly to Elsa, placing her warm hand on top of Elsa's cold, lifeless one. "I'm so sorry for tonight Elsa, you have no idea," she whispered through her tears. "You can't die, you mean everything to me. I need you," she said, her cries strangling her words. Anna's father took her hand and pulled her back, but she walked right back up.

Without a second thought, she pressed her lips to Elsa's cold cheek, not caring about the little bit of blood that was there, and not caring who saw. She took a deep breath and mentally prepared what she was going to say next. "I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to tell you this, and I know you can't hear me, and there's people who love you all around me, but I have to say this. I love you Elsa. I fucking love you. So much. I've been head-over-heels in love with you, ever since I met you." The room went quiet and Anna got some surprised looks, but she went on. "I'm so in love with you Elsa, I always will be. Nobody is better than you. I wish I got to tell you earlier, because look what happened because of me going against how I felt," she said with a humorless chuckle. "I know it's probably much too late, but I had to tell you. I'd do anything, I'd die for you Elsa. I love you so much, and all I hope is that by some miracle, I get to say it to your face. I hope to God that you'll wake up and that I'll get to see you again, and when you do, even if you don't feel for me the way I feel for you, I promise you I will tell you, because today, somebody special that I met told me to do so, and I will not disappoint him. I really hope I can see you soon, Elsa..." Anna said before breaking down into tears.

Everybody looked at her in awe. Not even at the fact that she was in love with Elsa, because most people knew or guessed that already so it was just a confirmation, but more at the beauty and truth in Anna's words.

Soon enough, everybody had said their own little confession, truth, love note, whatever you would call it, to Elsa. Everyone had their share of hysterics, everyone had their share of consolation, and before they knew it, the doctor said it was time for them to leave. Even the doctor was crying. He wiped away stray tears with his sleeve. "If any of you want to come back during the next week, you may visit from 10 in the morning to 9 in the evening for however long you like. Alright?" he said softly. Everyone muttered in understanding and shuffled out, saying their goodbyes to each other and walking out. Anna followed her parents to their car, not having the energy to walk back to her apartment herself.

"Honey, do you want to come stay with us until this is over?" her mother said. Anna shivered at the word "over". She shook her head quickly. "No thank you. I really just want to be alone right now."

Her mom frowned. "Are you sure?" Anna sighed. "Yes, I'm sure. I need to be alone. Thank you though."

Anna's parents drove her back to the apartment that her and Elsa shared. She shared a long, solemn hug with both of them and the exchange of comforting words before going inside. She took off her shoes and walked slowly to the bedroom, ignoring her bed and crawling into Elsa's bed. She wrapped one of Elsa's blankets around herself, breathing in her scent over and over again before crying herself into a long, restless sleep.

 _My fault..._


	6. Plateau

The hours dragged on and on, to Anna, a few hours felt like several days. It was now Tuesday night, almost four days since Elsa had landed in the hospital. Come Friday, or possibly even earlier, she would have to say goodbye to her dear Elsa. Anna was panicked, but remained calm on the outside. She sat in a metal chair in Elsa's hospital room. Since Friday, she has changed rooms a couple times for different reasons. Sometimes for cleaning, sometimes for surgery, sometimes for stitches, sometimes for fluids. At this point, she wondered why Elsa wouldn't make it. Would it be the head trauma, maybe a brain hemmorage would be the cause? Maybe because of infection? Maybe from the blood loss? They still hadn't found a blood type match for Elsa.

Anna shook away her thoughts, swearing at herself out loud for thinking of such things. She looked down at the girl beneath her. Her bruises were less prominent on her still deathly pale skin, yet still remained. She had gauze patches, wraps and stitches covering her body where all the wounds used to be. Her cheeks had sunken in slightly and her overall frame had gotten slightly slimmer, most likely from lack of proper nutrition, because feeding tubes couldn't do everything. There were casts over her right leg and left arm, and Anna's heart froze up a little at again, seeing the bloody, gauzed-over stump where Elsa's left foot, and part of her lower leg used to be.

 _What was she going to do about that? Would she need a prosthetic if she woke up? Would she be in a wheelchair? What was going to happen?_

Anna sniffled a bit as she looked over at the wrapped up stump, taking Elsa's cold, immobile hand in her own and looked up at the ceiling. Soon, the doctor walked in. "Anna, right?" he asked with a small sympathetic smile. She just nodded slowly, looking blankly at the doctor. She recognized him as the one who broke the news to her last Friday night.

"If you don't mind, leaving the room for a little while, I need to run some tests to check up on her condition," the doctor coaxed and Anna just nodded and stood up, trudging towards the door. "I'll come get you when you can come back," the doctor called softly. Anna ignored him and sat in a chair outside Elsa's new room.

Anna stared out a window that was adjacent to her. It was grey and rainy outside, and she found it similarly matched her foul mood.

"I need Elsa to wake up..." she mumbled to herself, picking at her fingernails, which now thanks to stress, have ceased very much.

Anna didn't know how long she had been staring out the window, but she came back to life when she heard the doctor call her name. "Anna?"

She turned her head around to face him. He had a rather grim facial expression and Anna felt her heart drop. He motioned for her to come in and she quickly stood up, rushing into the hospital room where the fate of her love laid.

"So what's wrong..." Anna said quietly as she looked at Elsa's pale face. The doctor tapped his pen against the notebook he was holding before looking back up to Anna.

"Well, we don't really know what to make of Elsa's condition. Her condition is basically plateau'd." Anna cocked her head to the side, not knowing what that meant. The doctor chuckled. "Plateau'd means no change. Nothing getting worse, nothing getting better." Anna's heart fell a little more. "Not getting better?" The doctor continued to tap the pen. "For now. Not getting better or worse. Different situations could cause different things, and to keep her condition from getting worse, we have to be very careful, make sure she doesn't get any new infections, any additional bodily traumas, anything like that. If she continues to stay in this state, we can surely disregard earlier statements about Elsa's given remaining time. We want to keep her as best as we can, but as far as we know, she could be in a coma for months."

Tears trickled down Anna's face, although the news was very neutral, so she didn't know how to react.

"Any questions?" the doctor asked. "What will happen to..." Anna trailed off as her eyes locked on the leg where Elsa's left foot used to be. The doctor met her glance and cleared his throat. "Well, in most cases like this, we would consider a prosthetic, but we must wait to see if Elsa wakes up, because it's ultimately her decision."

Anna nodded silently. "You know, it's almost ten o'clock at night. I'm sorry to be that guy, but you should probably get home. Visiting hours are closing up anyways," the doctor said as he looked at the digital clock on the coffee machine in the room. Anna nodded understandingly, yet disappointedly, and gathered all of her things to leave. Before leaving she turned around and walked back to the hospital bed. "You're going to keep taking good care of Elsa, right?" she said quietly, tears on the brink of falling. The doctor gave her a smile of sympathy. "I promise you we will do everything we can. Let alone everyone else, I can definitely see how much you love her, and theres nothing I love more about my job than seeing the happiness of the loved ones of patients when they hear good news."

Anna smiled. "Thank you," she said, a little louder this time. She turned to Elsa on the bed, and took her limp hand. "You're going to be okay," she whispered through tears, before placing a soft kiss on her cheek before leaving, and as Anna left, she didn't notice the lingering sensations from Elsa on her lips and hands felt a few degrees warmer than before.

Or the ever-so-slight quickening of the beeping from the heart monitor behind her.

 _ **A/N I know this chapter is shorter than usual. Just bear with me, I've got a lot going on right now but I'll try to make more time for this :)**_


	7. Impossibly Possible

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

Elsa seemed to have gotten much better over the past few weeks. Her bruises nearly faded, her stitched up wounds less prominent, the doctors had finally found a blood type match so Elsa's blood supply was quickly brought back to normal, rather than deathly slowly going back up. Her skin was less pale and cold, it had returned somewhat to its normal color and was a little warmer. All the necessary clean-ups, surgery, fix-ups, etc., had been done, and the doctors were very confident that Elsa would be okay, which relieved everybody very much, especially Anna.

Only now, it was a matter of how long it would take Elsa to wake up.

It had already been nearly three weeks, was there something missing? Or is that just what happens when people undergo a trauma? Nobody was really sure. The only thing everyone was sure of, was that they needed Elsa to wake up. But Anna was scared of what would come.

 _What would Elsa do about her leg? How long would she take to recover?_

 _Oh god._

 _What if she doesn't remember me._

It was a Friday night, and rather than going out with her friends, Anna decided to have some alone time. She lay sprawled out on Elsa's bed, her head turned, looking at a framed picture of the both of them that sat on Elsa's bedside. She smiled and reached for the frame, picking it up and observing it. It was a pretty recent-ish picture, taken almost a year ago, at Anna's high school graduation. Anna stood in her graduation gown and hat, diploma and honours in hand, with a wide-as-ever smile, and Elsa's arm around her, with a sparkle in her eyes as she looked at the obviously very happy Anna.

Anna smiled nearly as wide as she did in that picture, as she clearly remembered everything about that day. She tried to push the picture out of the frame to get a closer look, but was surprised when it barely moved. She turned over the frame to look at the back, and twisted off the pin that held the back in place. As soon as she lifted it, about eleven other pictures spilled out of the back of the frame.

 _Oh_ , Anna thought. _That's why the picture was jammed._

She bent over to pick up the pictures off the floor to put them back in the back of the frame, but not before looking at a couple at them first. And that's when she noticed, there were only about 3 pictures of her with her other friends or her family, but the rest of them were pictures with Anna. Pictures from birthdays, special events, just random pictures of random times, whatever. They were still pictures. Anna smiled wider and went back in her mind to those times, while at the same time, wondering why Elsa could have so many pictures of her, and why she was hiding them.

Anna, being as clumsy as she is, dropped a couple of the pictures on the floor again, and groaned as she went to pick them up, before noticing that one of them had writing on the back. She picked them up and looked at the one with writing. It was a picture of her and Elsa on Elsa's sixteenth birthday, not even a year after they had became very quick friends. They both looked so much younger, especially Anna, even though it was only three years ago. Anna was holding the camera with her trademark big smile, with the camera focused on Elsa eating a piece of cake, both of their parents blurred, but clearly laughing in the background. She laughed at how Elsa cowered away slightly from the camera, a playfully defensive look on her face.

Quickly Anna remembered the writing and flipped the picture around to look at the sharpie scribbled on the back.

 _Birthday with my Anna :),_ the picture read.

Anna just stared.

My? Why my?

A little flutter of excitement rose in Anna's chest as she continued to stare at the writing. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, snapping her out of her excitement. Looking at the picture once more, she placed it back in the stack of pictures near the frame on the table before rusing to the door.

When she opened it, there stood Kristoff, her cousin Rapunzel, her boyfriend Eugene (or as he much prefers to be called, Flynn) and her good friend Belle. Anna smiled widely. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" she asked excitedly as she gave each of them a tight hug.

Belle grinned. "Well, we thought you needed to have a little company, none of us are really up for going anywhere and were sure you aren't either." Anna blushed. "You guys know me best," she said sheepishly. Rapunzel smiled a bit and continued with Belle's sentence. "Anyways, if it's alright, we could all just hang out here for a little while, what do you say?" Anna jumped a little. "Sure, come in. I'll just set up a couple things for us in the living room," she said. Anna's friends smiled and walked in, placing themselves randomly around the front of the apartment, putting things down, sitting, etc., as Anna walked to the kitchen for some snacks and drinks.

"Anna, do you want help?" Kristoff called into the kitchen. "No, I'm good!" she called back to him. Anna poured a bag of chips into a large bowl and looked through the fridge for drinks. At the bottom, she saw a half-full case of beer that she hadn't really touched since the neutral news about Elsa's recovery. She shrugged to herself and pulled out the case, not bothering to serve them fancily and just brought the case as well as the bowl and sat back down with everyone on the floor of the living room.

Belle eyed the case of beer and looked at Anna. "Anna, do you have-" she said before being cut off by Anna's laugh. "Yes Belle, I know you're the boring one out of the group. There's a case of Diet Pepsi in the fridge too. Belle rushed off and returned grinning with a couple cans of the non-alcoholic beverage. "It's always fun being the one who doesn't drink, because then I get to see how fucked you guys all get," she said before taking a sip of her drink.

"So, any other news about Elsa?" Eugene asked as everyone snapped open their cans. Both Rapunzel and Anna nodded. "Yeah, I've been visiting her every couple days to make sure she's doing well, she seems to be doing better according to the doctors, she just hasn't woken up yet, it could be a while," Anna said with a sigh. "Well I'm glad she's doing better, we all know you need her," Belle said, getting murmurs of approval. "Also, are you really going to tell Elsa how you feel about her when she wakes up?" Belle asked. Anna almost had enough time to nod before she heard Eugene wolf-whistle. Her eyes rolled in annoyance almost involuntarily. Rapunzel sent the other brunette a glare. "God dammit Belle, that's the one thing I didn't tell him," she said in mild frustration.

"And why didn't I hear about this greatness? You got the hots for Elsa, do ya?" Eugene asked Anna with a smirk. It was everyone else's turn to roll their eyes, and Anna blushed vividly. Rapunzel shook her head and laughed a little. "Nobody told you because we all thought you would say something dumb, like that," she pointed out. Eugene mocked being offended and looked around. Everyone agreed with what Rapunzel had said. He threw his hands up in defeat. "Hey, it's not a bad thing, I think it's good. And pretty hot." Rapunzel slapped his arm. "I'm right here, you know!"

Eugene grinned. "Sorry babe. But anyways, how long have you wanted to... you know..." he said before winking. Anna blushed even more, if that was even possible, and began to quickly drink from her can to avoid having to speak. Belle sighed. "Mind if I tell him off a bit?" she asked both Rapunzel and Anna. Both of them shrugged, staying silent. Kristoff just smirked mildly at all that was happening.

Belle turned to Eugene. "Y'know, it's not just a matter of Anna wanting to- well, you get the point, it's more than that. Much more," she said. Eugene smiled at Anna. "Are you in love with her?" he asked excitedly. Anna gave a shy smile. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

And everyone let out a chorus of aww's, even though they already knew.

ooooo

Anna woke suddenly, the sun shining bright on her face, making the prominent ache in her head worse. She lifted her head slightly to look around and saw she was on the floor, and Kristoff, Belle, Rapunzel and Eugene somewhat surrounded her in the room. A thought crossed her mind and she looked around for her phone before finding it in her pocket. Pulling it out, she checked the time.

 _11:42am. Shit._

She quickly jumped up, trying not to wake everyone and scampered to her room, putting on her work uniform in record time and touching up a minimal amount of makeup, not that she needed it.

Anna heard quiet footsteps behind her and turned around to see Rapunzel. "You alright?" she said with a yawn. Anna nodded quickly. "Yeah, I just forgot I had to go to work today. I'm gonna be late!" she exclaimed, grabbing the remainder of her things. Rapunzel perked up a little. "Want me to drive you?" she asked. "Yes please, that would be great, thank you!" Anna said as she gave her a hug.

Soon enough, they got in Rapunzel's old car and began to drive. In 10 minutes, they pulled up outside the Starbucks where Anna worked. "Thank you so much, this was really helpful," Anna said. Rapunzel smiled. "Anytime. What do I do with everyone still asleep at your place?" Anna shrugged. "You guys can stay as long as you like, hell, you can stay again tonight if you want, I don't have anything going on. I'm probably going to visit Elsa after work though so I won't be back until 6 or so." Rapunzel nodded. "I'll let them know. Want me to come with you there?" Anna smiled. "If you want," she said.

Anna waved at Rapunzel as she drove away before walking into the Starbucks, avoiding the big lineup near the counter that built up as only two baristas tried to cover all the customers orders.

What a great day this is going to be.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late, I normally don't work on Saturdays so it slipped my mind," she said quickly. "It's okay, usually Saturdays aren't this busy. Could you take up register 2 please?" one of the other baristas said loudly over the talking of the customers. Anna nodded in response and got to it.

ooooo

Four hours later, Anna was tired from the endless serving of the customers, but hey, it helped pay her half of the bill. She removed her apron and quickly strode to the back room, her bag in hand. She pulled out her change of clothes, a red hoodie, white and black striped shirt and black leggings, and changed into them quickly before exiting the coffee shop. She pulled on her "Trademark Anna" grey beanie and slid her lip ring back on as she waited at the side of the street for the bus to come and bring her to the hospital.

Anna looked down the street and saw the bus approaching, and quickly got out her change, and stepped on when it approached, dropping the change into the box, and sitting down in her usual singular seat at the side of the bus. Pulling out her phone, she slipped her earphones into her ears, putting her music on shuffle, and relaxing a little when _"The Calendar"_ by Panic! at the Disco began to play. She sang the lyrics to herself in her head.

 _They said if you don't let it out, they're going to let it eat you away,_

 _I'd rather be a cannibal baby, animals like me don't talk anyway._

 _I feel like an ambulance, chaser of fate,_

 _Pray I could replace her, forget the way her tears taste, oh the way her tears taste..._

 _Put another X on the calendar, summers on it's deathbed,_

 _There is simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends,_

 _And I meant everything I said that night,_

 _I will come back to life..._

 _But only for you, only for you._

That song always cheered Anna up for some reason, the music itself sounded very happy.

She sat on the bus through three more songs before realizing she had to get off, and made her way to the front of the bus. The bus came to a slow halt, and as Ana went to get off, someone bumped into her. "Hey, watch-" she said before getting cut off by a hug from her cousin.

"Hey Rapunzel, watch where you're going!" Anna said with a giggle. "So you decided to come?" Rapunzel shrugged happily. "Yeah, why not, I care about her just as much as you do, but for a different reason.

"Alright, lets go," Anna said, linking arms with her cousin and heading towards the entrance of the hospital.

They no longer needed to ask where to go as they entered the hospital, Anna pretty much knew by heart where to go at this point. They took the elevator up to Elsa's floor and got off, heading quickly to Elsa's room.

Elsa's usual doctor instantly recognized Anna and smiled, shaking her hand as they walked into the room. "Here to see Elsa?" he asked both girls. They nodded and he gestured to her on the bed. Both the redhead and brunette smiled at the sight, she looked a lot better, especially than the night everything went down. Both Anna and Rapunzel sat at adjacent sides of the bed, Rapunzel carefully placing a hand on the cast on Elsa's left arms, and Anna took Elsa's right hand.

"Hey Elsa..." Anna spoke quietly. "How're you doing, kiddo?" Rapunzel chuckled to Elsa, even though she couldn't hear her. Even though Elsa was only a year younger than Rapunzel, the brunette had taken to calling Elsa "kiddo" as she got closer to the family.

Throughout the next hour, Anna and Rapunzel talked to Elsa, not caring if she didn't hear, relived some memories of them all together, laughed at the good times, it was one of the better days (besides the day before) that Anna had had since the accident, but before they new it, the earlier Saturday visiting hours were drawing to a close. "Come on Anna, we should go now, visiting hours are almost done, we can come back tomorrow. Want to go out and get a bite to eat?" Rapunzel asked.

Anna gently stroked Elsa's fingers, which were much warmer and much less pale now in comparison to a couple weeks ago. "You're getting better," Anna said shakily, tears on the brink of falling. She didn't know why exactly she was crying, maybe sorrow, relief, happiness, disbelief, love? Probably a mixture of all. She didn't know.

"You alright Anna?" Rapunzel asked in concern. Anna nodded quickly, wiping the tears away, only for them to come back as quickly as they left. "Do you want me to give you a minute?" She murmured to Anna. Anna nodded, wiping away more tears. Rapunzel smiled in sorrow. "I'll just be sitting in the waiting room," she said before gathering both of their things and walking out the door.

Anna's eyes trailed her cousin on the way out the door, then locked back on Elsa's face. She clasped Elsa's hand with both hands, bringing it to her lips before setting it back down carefully, still holding on. "You're going to be okay Elsa. I know it," Anna said confidently, yet her voice still filled with the raspy breakage of tears. "You will be." she repeated, her lips turning to a smile. As she squeezed Elsa's hand a little harder, she heard the heart rate monitor beeping speed up a tiny bit, and took that as a good sign. She nearly giggled in disbelief.

 _She's responding._

Anna thought she heard a rustle in the sheets, but remembered it could be from one of the other people in the rooms nearby. She looked down and studied Elsa's face, holding her hand with one hand and tracing gentle patterns on her arm with another. "I saw the picture on your bedside. The one with us at my graduation. I love that picture," Anna said quietly. "I wanted to get a closer look, so I tried to take the picture out, but it was stuck, so I opened up the back and took it out, and a bunch of other pictures fell out. A lot of them are of you and I. And they're all very nice. I hope I didn't invade anything personal of yours. I put them all back," Anna said, suddenly remembering the specific writing that was on one of them.

"I love all these memories we have together," she continued. "We have so many of them. They're all so important to me. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. I need you. Which is why I can't wait for you to wake up. I need you to be around me. And I promised myself that when you woke up, I will tell you honestly, down to every last detail, about my feelings for you Elsa, because I can't hide them anymore. That Friday night so long ago made me realize that. I need to tell you. Even if you don't feel the same. I just need to say it. I'm tired of lying. I'm so sorry about what I did that Friday. I was drunk, I was frustrated, but thats no excuse. I'm so in love with you Elsa, and I need you to hear me say it. I love everything about you, and all I've ever wanted for the last three years straight is to hold you, kiss you, love you, and to have you do the same, but even if that isn't what happens, at least I'll feel better by saying it, because I need you to hear it. I love you, Elsa..."

Elsa didn't respond to the words, and Anna's heart was heavy for now, because she had so much more to say, but knew it had to wait. She sighed and stood up, remembering that Rapunzel was waiting for her in the waiting room.

As she gathered anything that Rapunzel had forgotten to bring with her, she looked back at Elsa, seemingly immobile in her bed, walked over, and kissed her cheek softly, as she always did before she left the hospital. Anna turned back around and sighed contently, walking towards the door to go back to her patiently waiting cousin.

Until a quiet and weak, but all-too-familiar voice rang through her ears and made her heart skip about a thousand beats.

"I heard you, Anna."


	8. Better and New

_Oh._

 _My._

 _God._

 _That voice._

As soon as Anna heard the familiar voice, and processed it in her head that she had heard it, her heart rate began galloping, and she whipped her head around in the direction of the sound. She looked down carefully at Elsa's hospital bed, where Elsa lay, moving slightly, her eyes half-lidded and looking towards Anna, a weak smile on her face. "Hi, Anna."

Anna nearly dropped to her knees in shock and relief, tears forming once again in her eyes. "E-Elsa..." she said in disbelief, her jaw almost involuntarily hanging open, and she wasn't sure if it was because Elsa had finally woken up, or if it was because there was a great chance that Elsa had heard some, if not most of what she said. She took a shaky breath and moved back one step, before sticking her head out the hall. "RAPUNZEL, GET IN HERE!" she called down the hallway to her cousin.

As Anna heard the patter of her cousin running back up the hallway, she rushed over to the hospital bed, pressing the button that notified the nearby doctors that the patient had awoken. She sat quickly next to the bed and took her hand, looking over at Rapunzel's shocked face as she rushed in. "Oh my god, Elsa, you're finally awake," the brunette said in disbelief, taking a seat at the adjacent side of the bed again, much like her and Anna did not even 10 minutes earlier. Elsa just mustered a weak smile at the two, not currently having the energy to do much else. Rapunzel stood again, grabbing her phone. "I'll call her parents," she said as she walked a slight distance away.

Suddenly, the doctor came in with a clipboard, seemingly out of breath, and he smiled at the girls around Elsa's bed. "Wow, I'm popular today," Elsa said quite hoarsely before coughing slightly. Anna smiled lightly to herself before looking at the doctor, who observed the weak Elsa. "Well, good morning Sunshine," the doctor said playfully, eliciting a quiet giggle from the blonde. Anna couldn't help but giggle herself, as she remembered many instances of her calling Elsa "Sunshine".

"Do you know where you are?" the doctor asked Elsa. With the little strength she had, she managed to lift her head slightly and look around the room and at herself before setting it back down. "Well, I'm assuming based on how I'm dressed and the looks of this place that it's the hospital," Elsa said, slightly unsure. The doctor nodded and proceeded. "Do you remember who you are and how old you are?" Elsa nodded. "Yes, my name's Elsa and I'm 19," she said. "Good," the doctor said.

"Do you remember who those two are?" he asked, gesturing to Anna and Rapunzel. Elsa smiled shyly. "Yes, that's my best friend Anna and her cousin Rapunzel." The doctor smiled, pleased, and the two girls did the same for the same reasons, glad that she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Good, now I just have a couple important things to discuss with you." Elsa nodded and paid attention, needing to hear what happened. "I don't know if you remember this moment, but you're here because you were in a fatal car accident. You were very injured and were extremely close to death, you're lucky to be alive. You've mostly recovered, with the exception of some healing of wounds, but you've been unconscious for almost a month."

Elsa's eyes widened a little at the news of her near death and her eyebrows furrowed. "Really? Anna, is this true?" she asked, slightly bewildered.

Suddenly, the guilt was slowly coming back to Anna, as now, Elsa had to see for herself what had happened. Anna couldn't stop the guilt of the accident from rushing into her. She suddenly lost all energy and could only give a quick nod. Elsa looked concerned at Anna but turned back to the doctor.

"What's the date?" she asked. The doctor looked at a calendar hanging from the wall. "Well, when you were admitted to the hospital, it was Friday, March 25th, and it's currently Saturday, April 23rd. So, almost a month." Elsa exhaled loudly, looking at the calendar. Anna couldn't help but think back to the song that she was listening to on the bus.

Elsa took a deep breath. "What injuries did I have?" she asked, preparing for a gory story. Anna looked away and zoned herself out. She really didn't want to imagine what she had done to Elsa in her head anymore, she wasn't sure she could take it.

The doctor looked grim but carried on. "Well, you had many open wounds, as a result of those, you lost a lot of blood, but we got you transfusions, so your blood count is back up to normal. We stitched up all of the wounds, and you'll need to come back to get them removed eventually. You had a mild concussion and bruising on the head, but that's appears better, just lay off any physical activity until the time comes that you are completely recovered. Speaking of that, you also had many broken bones. You broke 2 ribs, which luckily didn't puncture any organs, and we managed to fix those up. Your left arm and right leg were broken, but we put them in casts, and as it's been a month, you're already about halfway through the healing cycle, just keep the casts on for maybe 4 more weeks at maximum and you should be fine," the doctor explained.

Elsa sighed and nodded. It was a lot to take in, especially since she just woke up, and all she wanted to do was to go home and be with Anna. But at that moment, she noticed that Anna was looking more guilty than ever, Rapunzel stared into space and the doctor looked as if he were trying to say something, but didn't know how. She cocked her head to the side. "What else is wrong?" she asked, the suspense killing her. Anna shook slighlty before standing. "Can... can I show her?" she asked.

Anna wasn't sure why she wanted to show Elsa what had happened to her left leg and foot, she just did. The doctor looked back at forth between Anna, Elsa and Rapunzel before nodding his head. Elsa gulped, scared at what she would have to look at. Anna walked over slowly to the end of the bed, as Rapunzel pressed a button on the side of the bed that made it rise at an angle, so Elsa could see properly. Anna took a deep breath herself before taking fistfuls of the white covers and pulling them up and away from Elsa's legs, revealing the cast on her right leg...

And her now non-existent left foot, a gauzed up stump extending down to about three quarters the length of her regular leg.

 _A quarter of my leg is missing._

Elsa's mouth dropped open almost involuntarily, and a slight ringing in her ears began as she stared at her handicapped leg. Anna just burst into tears from the guilt as she watched Elsa observe herself in horror. She couldn't take it anymore, and she got up and went into the bathroom on the other side of the room, where she could be alone and cry. Elsa looked in the direction of Anna's departure, a sad look on her face.

She turned to Rapunzel, still in a slight daze from recieving and seeing the news. "Does Anna think it's her fault?" she asked. The brunette nodded. "I'm sorry Elsa. She feels so angry and guilty about the whole thing. She won't stop talking about how bad she feels and about how it was all her fault that it happened. She can't stand this whole thing, when you're hurt, she hurts with you, you know," she said softly. Elsa sighed sadly. "She needs to know it wasn't her fault. It's just as much my fault as it would have been anyone else's. I'll talk to her when she comes back out."

Anna emerged from the bathroom with tissues in her hands. "It's okay," she said with a sniffle. "Thank you Elsa. We can talk about this later," she said as she sat back down in her seat.

The doctor cleared his throat. "So, Elsa, what did you want to do about... this?" he asked, gesturing to the handicap. "You could have a prosthetic set up, with that and some help you'd be walking again properly within a couple months or so." Elsa nodded. "I guess that works," she said. "But what about my other leg? I won't be able to walk yet, one's in a cast and the other will be a prosthetic."

"Well, until your broken leg has fully healed and you can put weight on it again, you will need to remain in a wheelchair or some other similar method so you don't put any weight on either leg until they're okay to go."

Everyone looked at Elsa questioningly, wanting to see what she thought about that proposal. She looked around and thought for a moment before nodding. "Okay, if that's what it'll take to get back to normal again, I'll do it. Is there any way I could get the prosthetic set up now, I don't want to look at my leg like that anymore," she said with a slight shiver. The doctor nodded quickly and handed her a sheet and clip board. "Sure, just look over this and sign it, then we can get to work," he said before exiting the room, for what everyone assumed was for the prosthetic.

ooooo

About an hour and a half later, the doctor had carefully worked to set up Elsa's new leg, which to her disappointment, wasn't really one of those ones that resembled a real leg. It was the same shape, but was very robotic-appearing. Made her feel like part cyborg. Yet, it was better than nothing.

"Alright, we're all done here!" the doctor exclaimed as he adjusted the last straps and buttons on the material and metal leg. Both girls and Elsa's parents, who had shown up through the installation of the leg, all smiled at her. Elsa smiled back shyly and moved her leg around slightly, to her delight, it didn't hurt, and moved around almost effortlessly.

"Is it working alright?" Anna asked. "Yeah, it seems to be fine. It'll take some getting used to, but I'll make it work," Elsa said, very suddenly cheered up. "Remember, you're going to have to stay off it and be in a wheelchair for a month to let the bones totally heal in your leg," the doctor said. Elsa shrugged. "That's just fine by me."

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed, eager to know the answer. "When can Elsa come back home?" she asked. Everyone else looked over, eager to know the answer. The doctor though tfor a little while. "Well, we wouldn't suggest her going home today, there's still a couple tests we need to run, as well as we always have to monitor a patient for a little while after the finally wake up, but seeing how well you're doing, I'd say she can check out some time between tomorrow and 3 days from now, does that sound good?" he asked with a smile.

Elsa's parents sighed in relief as Rapunzel and Anna smiled to eachother. "That sounds great," Elsa's father said cheerfully. The doctor nodded. "Alright then, how about we all pack it up here and go home to get some rest, visiting hours ended an hour ago?" Everyone stated agreements and packed up. "Do you guys want a ride home?" Elsa's mother asked Anna and Rapunzel. Anna looked at Rapunzel for approval and she nodded. "Yes please, that would be great," Anna said with a smile.

Before leaving, everyone took a little time to say a quick goodbye to Elsa, give her hugs, kisses, tell her how much she was loved, etc., especially by her parents, but soon enough, it was time to go home. "We're going to go warm up the car, alright?" Elsa's parents said. "Come down in about ten minutes, then we'll take you home," they said with a smile before turning around and walking away, leaving Anna alone in the room with Elsa.

 _Did they do that on purpose?_ Anna thought to herself.

"Anna?" Elsa asked quietly through the darkness of the room, the area around her bed being lit up only by a beige colored lamp. Anna smiled, her being feeling all tingly and lovestruck.

 _My love is with me again._

She made her way back to Elsa's bedside and sat, taking Elsa's warm hands in her own, increasing the warmth within them. "Yes Elsa?" she said, too happy and relieved and grateful to care about any possible negative thing.

"You do know it's not your fault, right?" Elsa said quietly, stroking her best friends hand in her own. Anna looked away and sighed. "I'm trying to put that through my head, Elsa. I just can't though. If it's not my fault, then why did you get angrier and angrier at me, why did you storm out, why didn't you come back when I ran after you?" she said, stopping her words as quickly as she gave them, because some thoughts crossed her mind.

 _Yeah, Anna, why did she look mad while looking at you dancing and kissing with that guy?_

 _Why did she run out on you after that?_

 _Why didn't she turn back after you chased her?_

Elsa's eyes widened a little at Anna's question, and suddenly, Anna felt at peace, and extremely giddy, even though she hid it very well.

 _Is it possible that..._

"Please don't do that again, Elsa. Okay? You know you can tell me literally anything. Hell, you could have done some horrible crime and I'd still love you. You've always been here for me, and I'll always be here for you too. When things like that happen, you need to tell me what's bothering you, alright, because I will not allow something like this to happen again," Anna said, on the brink of tears.

Elsa squeezed her hand tighter, her own tears threatening to fall. "You mean everything to me Elsa, I can't lose you. I need you in my life-" Anna said but was cut off by Elsa. "I know Anna, and thank you for saying so," she said with a slight grin. "Remember, when I woke up I told you that I had heard what you said."

Anna tensed a little in her seat, as she had momentarily forgotten about that. "Yeah... about that... when you said that you heard me, how much did you hear of that?" Anna asked, searching her mind to remember what exactly she had said.

Elsa's small smile remained intact. "Enough to know what you just said and remember it for the rest of my life," she said, which frustrated Anna, because that didn't give the answer she wanted. "Seriously Elsa, how much did you hear?" Anna asked, a little embarrassed.

Elsa sighed a little. "We can talk about it when I come back home, okay? Right now I'm tired but I'm really looking forward to being home with you again," she said. Anna blushed a little. She went to stand up but Elsa's grip never ceased. Anna looked questioningly at Elsa's hand. "Sit back down for a second please," Elsa asked gently. Anna obliged and sat back down, paying attention to whatever Elsa wanted to say.

She cleared her throat a little to avoid the hoarseness and began. "Thank you for saying that to me Anna, it means a lot. More than you'll ever know. And I can honestly say the same about you. I need you in my life, you mean so much to me, and if I hadn't met you, I don't know what I'd be doing right now, but I know I'd be wouldn't be there. Nothing is your fault, and I can't wait until I can come home with you again. Okay?" Elsa said, her smile growing wider as Anna's eyes sparkled with pure emotion and love.

"Okay," Anna said in a high-pitched, emotion filled voice as Elsa squeezed her hand. The tired blonde couldn't help but giggle at her tone, and as she did, she let go of her hand. Anna gathered the things she had brought with her once again, and turned back to Elsa for a second. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Anna asked, feeling mildly anxious from the fact that Elsa wouldn't tell her how much she had heard Anna say to her while she was presumably unconscious. Elsa smiled. "Yes please," she responded back.

"Alright, have a good sleep tonight," Anna said in an almost motherly tone as she walked out the door.

Suddenly, the love-dumb Elsa thought of something through her constant loving thoughts of Anna.

"Wait Anna! Aren't you forgetting something?" Elsa asked loudly with a grin as Anna walked out the door. Anna reversed and trudged back in, unsure of what she had forgotten. Elsa giggled slightly. "Whenever you're going to leave me alone for a while, I notice you always kiss me on the cheek. I felt you do it while I was just waking up. I'm assuming you did it every time you visited me, no?" Elsa asked playfully. Anna blushed furiously at the statement. Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my god, you're so cute when you're embarrassed. I'm just saying, you might as well keep the tradition going. Plus, I like knowing that you love me," Elsa said as she turned her head to the left with her grin still everlasting, showing her cheek to Anna.

Anna still blushed just as hard, but walked over to Elsa's bedside, placing a hand gently on the curve of blondes shoulder and leaning down to kiss her best friend's cheek.

Only to have Elsa subtly turn her head to face Anna, and snake her uninjured hand behind Anna's neck, pulling her impossibly closer until their lips met in a soft kiss.

Anna jolted in surprise. She was in no way expecting something like this. Her heart began to flutter rapidly as her mind processed that this was happening.

 _This is happening, Anna._

 _You're kissing Elsa._

 _Elsa is kissing you._

 _ELSA._

Elsa was the only thing on her mind now, any other thought or care she may have had just slipped down the metaphorical drain. All she could think of was her beautiful love against her, her hand slowly moving to caress her face, the feel of her soft lips finally against hers, the sweet taste of her, and how fast she could physically feel Elsa's heart beating too.

Both girls simply melted into the kiss, their lips softly moving together, savouring every single millisecond of this new found affection and thanking every possible force out there that finally made this beautiful, longly anticipated thing happen after so long.

"E-Elsa..." Anna stuttered into the kiss. Elsa just grinned against her lips and kissed her harder, moving her hand down Anna's back, pushing lightly to bring her even closer. Anna shifted her hands quickly, one gently placed on Elsa's cheek and the other ever-so-softly running through platinum blonde hair as they continued to kiss and enjoy the feeling of eachother.

This is definitely a moment that neither girl would ever forget.

Elsa and Anna slowly pulled away, letting go of eachother after a little while, and just looked at eachother. Anna stared dumbly at Elsa in a love-crazy daze, absentmindedly feeling her lips, as if she didn't believe that had really happened, while Elsa looked up at Anna with a huge, giddy, lovestruck grin.

Everything made sense now.

"Elsa, what-" Anna tried to say but was cut off as Elsa pulled her in again for a small, much quicker kiss. "Visiting hours are way past over Anna," Elsa said, her grin growing and growing by the second. "You should come back and see me tomorrow, okay?" she suggested with a teasing undertone in her voice.

 _Always leave them wanting more._

Anna's eyes remained glassy and wide from the whole situation as she just dumbly nodded, picking her things back up.

At that moment, Elsa's parents and Rapunzel walked back into the room. "Ready to go?" Rapunzel asked. Anna looked back at Elsa, who just extremely happily waved at everyone standing in the room. Anna nodded. "Yeah, I think so," she said as she turned to walk out the door with everyone. "B-Bye, Elsa," she stammered nervously on the way out, in utter disbelief. "Bye Anna!" Elsa called out, nearly in tears of joy at the fact that Anna shared her feelings too.

And as Anna, Rapunzel and Elsa's parents walked out to the car, Anna's facial expression finally chaged from one of disbelief and confusion to a wide, giddy grin of love.

ooooo

 _ **A/N Hope this makes up a bit for some of the depressing stuff :)**_


	9. Fresh Start

_**2 DAYS LATER**_

It was a big day today. The day finally came where Elsa would be released from the hospital. Anna could hardly contain her excitement to have Elsa home again. Especially because of what had happened the last time she went to visit Elsa. As well as the excitement, though, was a little bit of anxiousness. She was barely physically able to wait until she got to see her again.

There was a long wait though, as she would be bringing Elsa back home at 4 when she was done school and work, and she had to suffer through a full day of four hours each of class and work, and she was only halfway through the first part of her day. Class.

However, convenient for Anna, it was the very last day of class before the course ended for the summer. Then she got a whole four months off. But until the end of class, the time seemed to drag on endlessly. She buried her face in her hands and looked at the clock. 10:43am.

"Fuck," Anna said quietly to herself. Kristoff apparently wasn't attending class today, which meant she didn't have anyone to rant her feelings to and that she had actual work to do.

Moving the mouse around to turn her computer back on, Anna goofed around with some of the settings on the computer game she had created as the final project of the year, as the month of April was drawing to a close. It was essentially done, she just had to check everything and made sure it all worked as planned. She saved her work and exited the software program, opening another window, typing a command, and soon, a colorful window popped up, displaying the current version of the small indie game she had created as the final project.

 _Even if this sucks, at least I have another 2 years in this place to make up for it, right?_ Anna thought to herself as she pressed the start button.

So far, so good. Everything seemed to be in order. Anna smiled as she walked through her game, trying out all the features, pausing to test some of the in-game settings before moving back to playing.

Within time, she had finished the game, and everything was perfect. _Fuck yeah,_ Anna said in her head as she did a small fist bump. _I'm gonna ace this then have four months to play video games and play with Elsa- I mean spend time with her._

Anna turned around to see where the professor was, and spotted him across the room, sitting at another computer, and was about to stand up to get his attention when he eyed her and stood up himself, making an announcement to the class. "Alright guys, I know some of you will be done quicker than others, so after you've fully tested all the features of your project, compress your project and all it's components in a zip file, email it to me, and then you can leave for the summer, but before you leave, make sure to come and see me for your grade including exams. Your final grades including this project will be mailed to you within a month," he said loudly.

Anna shrank back down in her seat and opened up a zip folder, placing her game and about 7 other files in it, opening up her email and writing out a quick little something before attaching the folder and sending it. She wished Kristoff were there to say goodbye to, but she could see him later.

"Thank you Anna for your project, come up and see your mark," the teacher bellowed and Anna blushed. Obviously he was already on his email.

Anna walked up to the teachers desk after gathering her things. He smiled at her. "Hello Anna, thank you very much for the project, I look forward to trying this out, your projects never fail to impress me," he said. "Thank you sir," Anna said shyly. Quickly, the teacher pulled up a window and typed Anna's full name into a search bar, clicking on the result and on one more button before moving out of the way so Anna could see her grade.

"See you in September," he said cheerfully as he watched Anna's jaw drop at her way more-than-above average grade. Anna could barely believe her eyes as she stared at the 96% in bold black lettering onscreen. She was not expecting a mark that high.

"U-um yeah, I'll see you then," Anna stuttered, in shock at her achievement. The teacher handed Anna a couple sheets of paper. "This is a report of all your grades in all your assignments and projects this year, not including the exam you took last week, your final grade will come in the mail later," he said. Anna snapped herself out of her shock. "Thank you sir, see you in the fall," she said in a hurry before turning around and walking quickly. "You too!" he called from behind her.

As quickly as she could, Anna made her way out of the college (that thankfully she wouldn't have to face for another 4 months) and stepped over to the bus stop, her fingers playing with the change in her pocket as she watched the bus turn a corner far away onto the street she was on. Suddenly thinking about Elsa, she decided she didn't want to go to work today, because she wanted to go pick up Elsa early. As the bus approached, she shot off a quick but believable excuse to her boss, shoved her hand in her pocket to retrieve her change and earphones and got them out just in time as the bus pulled up and opened.

She dropped in the change and found a seat, relaxing a little and plugging in her earphones, putting on _"Baby I"_ by Ariana Grande, another song she loved. Elsa often poked a little harmless fun at her for liking the singer, which honestly in a way made her want to listen even more.

Anna remembered to get off a few stops earlier to get off at the hospital site, thanking the bus driver before stepping off and heading towards the front door.

As she walked inside the lobby, Anna was a little glad that she probably wouldn't have to see this hospital much anymore, she had been here almost every day for the past month and it wasn't a very good time (except for two nights before, of course).

As Anna turned corners in the hallways to go to Elsa's room, her mind slipped back to the kiss that the two girls shared. That was really all Anna had thought about for the past two days, she thought she was going crazy. A little smile crossed her lips and a small blush developed on her cheeks as she thought more and more of the kiss, remembering every detail of it, from Elsa's initiation of it to what she said afterwards.

 _"Visiting hours are way past over, Anna. You should come back and see me tomorrow, okay?"_

Anna blushed at Elsa's words, knowing very well that Elsa said that to frustrate Anna and make her eager for more. Elsa always seemed to do that, however important the occasion was or not, and mostly to her, that would be annoying, but when Elsa did it, she loved it.

Especially right now.

Soon enough, Anna reached Elsa's room and walked in, only to find that she wasn't there. Anna looked around for a second, but neither Elsa or the doctor were anywhere to be found.

A little pang of anxiety pulsed through Anna as she looked at the empty hospital bed. She walked back to the door of the room, and to her relief, as she looked out into the hallway, she saw the very familiar doctor pushing Elsa down the hallway.

Elsa's face contorted into a grin as she saw Anna waiting for her.

"Well hello there," Elsa said happily as the doctor wheeled her into the room. Anna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled back at Elsa, trying to ignore the uprising beating in her chest from the nervousness of being around Elsa, especially from last time she was around.

"Hi Elsa," Anna said shyly. "Ready to go home?" she smiled as she watched Elsa's eyes light up. "Hell yeah I am, I've been stuck here forever," Elsa said with anticipation. Both Anna and Elsa looked towards the doctor with pleading eyes. He chuckled a little bit and handed Anna a small stack of papers. "Sure. Just fill these out and you'll be ready to go."

ooooo

After signing the papers, Elsa was nearly bouncing up and down in her wheelchair from excitement of being able to return home.

Also from the excitement of finally talking to Anna about everything she had been bottling up for years.

"Ready to go?" Anna asked the girl, who just bobbed her head quickly with a smile. Anna giggled and paid her many thanks to the doctors, as did Elsa, before grabbing the handles of Elsa's wheelchair and gently pushing her ahead, walking behind as she held on.

As they made their way out the door, Elsa took a loud, deep breath. "Fuck," she nearly moaned at the contact of fresh air. "This is much better than hospital air." Anna blushed a little bit and chuckled, although she had to agree, it was a nice day.

Elsa happily turned her head towards Anna. "So? What did I miss, it's been a little while!" she exclaimed excitedly. Anna purposely blanked her face with a scowl. "Oh please, you know I don't have that much of a social life. Rapunzel and Eugene came over a lot, so did Kristoff and Belle," she said, trying to think of things. "College is done until fall, I finished the class with a 96, so shows what you know about me staying home now and then," Anna said, playfully sticking out her tongue and watching as Elsa giggled.

Anna was extremely happy. In the past month, she had missed this greatly, and would be forever grateful that she was given the priviledge to have it all back.

"Well, I'm very proud of you Anna, I knew you'd be fantastic at it," the blonde said softly, smiling up at Anna, causing the damned butterflies in both of their stomachs to return again, and at that moment, the two of them realized that home was near, and when they got home, they would supposedly talk about what had happened on the last occasion. Elsa blushed at the memory and Anna simultaneously fought back a grin, neither girl seeing what the other had done.

The two made continuous small-talk all the way home, not that there was much left to go, and eventually, Anna pulled the both of them up to their apartment building and carefully in through the door, surprisingly swiftly just catching the elevator. Elsa reached out and pressed the button of their floor, tensing slightly as the elevator did it's classic "freaky shake" before rising. Elsa looked around at the familiar surroundings, just simply enjoying Anna's company once again.

The elevator dinged and opened, and anxious as ever, Anna rolled them out of the elevator rather quickly, approaching their apartment as quickly and safely as someone which a wheelchair could. Elsa chuckled. "Anxious for something? You must be, since you're wheeling me around like you're trying to win a Nascar race with me."

Anna blushed and didn't reply, fumbling for her keys before finding them and sticking one in the lock and swinging the door open.

Almost immediately after wheeling Elsa in, their small white pet meowed and ran over to them, jumping on Elsa's lap and landing softly. "Awww, hello Snowflake, I missed you too," Elsa cooed in a baby voice as she picked up the cat with one arms and hugged it to her chest, earning a little squeak from the cat. Anna rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm right here you know, get a room," she said jokingly. "Oh don't worry, you're invited too," Elsa said, holding out her arm as best as she could, considering there was a cat all over it. Anna blushed and approached, wrapping up Elsa and the cat in a hug, giggling at the high-pitched squeak the cat made at the contact.

Elsa let the cat go from her arms, and it jumped off and slowly walked away around the corner, leaving Anna and Elsa to themselves. Anna shifted her arms more around Elsa. "God, you have no idea how much I missed you Elsa," she said, trying not to cry. Elsa pulled away and looked at Anna, taking one of her hands with one of her own when she saw the redhead's tears. "I missed you too Anna, and now we're both here, and I'm very happy that I'm back here with you."

Anna sniffled and wiped away tears. She didn't want to bother Elsa with how guilty she felt, but she couldn't rid herself of the feelings. "It's not just that, Elsa. I just feel so guilty. I'm so fucking guilty, and I can't stand it. You keep saying it's not my fault, but you don't explain it. I know it's my fault," she said, volume gradually increasing, making Elsa shrink back slightly. Anna continued. "If it's not my fault, then why did it happen? Why were you mad at me, because I know you were. That guy you were talking to that night told me so. Why did you run out? Why did you-" Anna cut herself off as she saw that Elsa's face changed into slight discomfort, and cut off her own thoughts as they got replaced.

 _Why don't I ask Elsa why she did that? We have... things to talk about after all, may as well do it now..._

Anna lowered her head a little bit to hide her blush. "Elsa?" she said quietly. Elsa just intently watched Anna's face, knowing somewhat what she was about to say, trying to swallow her nervousness and excitement. Anna fought off a little smile and raised her head slightly. "Why... why did you run out Elsa? Why were you upset?" she asked.

Elsa took a little deep breath, smiled slightly and caressed Anna's cheek before pulling her into her lips, kissing her gently. They both pulled away after a few seconds, Anna touching her lip and grinning stupidly while Elsa just smirked at her slightly. The blonde pulled her back into a kiss, this time a couple seconds longer than the last, before pulling away and looking at Anna seriously. "Because... I love you, Anna," Elsa said, almost sighing in relief at the weight lifted off her shoulders.

Anna's heart froze in her chest and just stared at Elsa as her brain tried it's best to process what her best friend had just said to her.

 _Elsa loves me. ME._

 _Don't freak out._

 _DON'T FREAK OUT._

After a few seconds of Anna staring, Elsa began to feel anxious as averted her gaze for a second and looked back to see Anna opening her mouth but nothing coming out, as if she were thinking of what to say. Anna was sure she looked ridiculous, she couldn't even figure out what to say. After a moment, she said all she really had the energy for, after that headrush: "R-really?"

Elsa giggled a little at Anna's silliness. "Yes, Anna. I love you. I love you, and I couldn't control my jealousy that night, because you were kissing and dancing with that guy, and I didn't want you to do that with anyone but me, because I'm in love with you, and I have been ever since you came up to me that day when you were a little 9th grader asking for help with science," the blonde said, remembering the day.

Anna blushed vividly, unable to form coherent sentences. "Oh-oh, okay," she stammered nervously and happily, trying to say something more, but couldn't. Elsa grinned a little. "And to answer the question you asked me a couple days ago about how much I had heard while you spoke to me as I was waking up, I woke up around the time that you were talking about looking at the pictures of us. I remember you were rubbing your hand on my arm and talking to me about how you looked at pictures of us in my picture frame. I'm assuming that you saw the one with the writing on the back. And since I woke up at that time, that means that I heard absolutely everything yhou said about how much I mean to you and how much you're in love with me and want to be with me and hold me and kiss me and do everything for me, so hopefully that answers your question, it certainly answered mine," Elsa explained, finishing with a smile.

Anna's jaw just dropped slightly, but wasn't kept down for long as a smile formed on her face. She finally had answers. Official answers. "So, what do you have to say about all of that, Anna? What do you think about this? About you and me?" Elsa said with a smile, cocking her head to the side a little. "I-um, I love you too Elsa, I'm in love with you and I have been for around the same amount of time that you have," Anna said, trembling slightly, a little overwhelmed in the best way from everything going on. Elsa smiled wider, and Anna could see her shaking a little bit too. Anna cleared her throat and continued. "And-uh, maybe if it was okay, you and I could try being... us and be together...?" Anna said awkwardly, putting emphasis on "us".

"So then you'd be my girlfriend? And I'd be yours?" Elsa asked playfully, trying to cover up her nervousness a little bit. Anna nodded her head rapidly. "Y-yeah! If that's what you want," Anna said excitedly. Elsa smiled and interlocked her hand with Anna's. "O-of course it's what I want," Elsa said nervously, confirming her feelings on the matter, squeezing Anna's hand a little harder.

The redhead scooted over a little closer on the floor from where she was, looking into Elsa's blue eyes, which were shining beautifully. "Well then, would you be my girlfriend, Elsa?" Anna asked shyly, smiling to herself at the word "girlfriend." It felt like such a good thing to say or call someone. Elsa squeezed Anna's hand and pulled her in, kissing her softly for a few seconds. Soon enough, Anna put her other hand gently behind Elsa's neck, and pulled herself in closer very carefully, mingling more with Elsa's kiss, bringing herself in deeper, listening to both of their breathing and heartbeats speed up.

Elsa pulled away, but not too far, not far at all, she pulled away just far enough until their lips were just barely brushing. "Of course I will," she whispered against Anna's lips, earning a slight shiver from the redhead. She pecked her lips and pulled back to where she was. "Will you be my girlfriend Anna?" Elsa asked, already knowing the answer.

"Y-yes," Anna stuttered quietly into her lips before capturing them softly between her own, kissing Elsa and savouring the moment, as if it were to never happen again, even though now, it definitely would.

Suddenly, the two stopped as there was an odd grumbling sound in the room. Anna pulled back a few feet and furrowed her eyebrows as Elsa widened her eyes and blushed a little. "Was that... was that you?" Anna asked, putting her hand to her mouth to stifle laughter. Elsa's blush grew even more. "Shut up! I'm hungry, okay? I haven't eaten with my mouth for like a month!" she said while laughing. Soon enough, Anna joined in fully and they both laughed at the sound for a few moments.

Still laughing, Anna stood off the floor and grabbed her phone. "There's not much food here, I'll order something. What do you want?"

Elsa grinned. "Can we get a pizza?"

ooooo

It was late, it was around 1 in the morning. Elsa had earlier requested that for the next little while, they sleep in the same bed, and their individual beds were too small, so Anna pulled out the sofa-bed and set it up with everything they needed. Anna had carefully lifted Elsa out of her wheelchair and set her on the sofa-bed (she was naturally pretty light so it was easy, and she would have to get used to moving Elsa out of and back in the wheelchair a few times a day anyways), and they had spent the last 5 hours watching Netflix, eating junk food and cuddling.

Anna chuckled at the scene playing on the screen and looked over at ELsa, only to notice that she had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Anna cooed to herself at the cuteness of the situation and turned off the TV, carefully setting Elsa down on her side of the bed, turning off the lamp and snuggling next to the sleeping blonde.

Before she closed her eyes, Anna grabbed her phone and shot off a text to her cousin, knowing very well that she would still be awake.

 _To: Punz_

 _"oMG PUNZ. RAP. RAPUNZEL. IT HAPPENED."_

 _From: Punz_

 _"Omg what. What happened. WHAT HAPPENED."_

 _To: Punz_

 _"ME. ELSA. KISSED. WE'RE TOGETHER. IT HAPPENED."_

 _From: Punz_

 _"OH MY gOD! I'm ! DyInG WAAAATTTTTTTT TELL ME EVERYTHING NOW YOU BITCH"_

 _To: Punz_

 _"I'LL TELL YOU TOMORROW IMMA BOUT TO PASS OUT BUT I HAD TO SAY SOMETHIN K LOVE YOU TTYL"_

 _From: Punz_

 _"Fiiiiiiiine if I have to wait this better be damn good. Love you too ttyl 3"_

Anna set her phone away happily and laid down next to Elsa, putting her arm around her carefully and drifting off to a wonderful sleep.


	10. All This Fun Stuff

Irritatibly bright streams of light flooded their way into Anna's senses as her eyes opened to the sound of buzzing. Her eyes shifted over to the small clock placed on the TV table.

11:26am.

 _Wait._

Anna bolted upright in the bed, looking to the side to see Elsa on her constantly buzzing phone, giggling. Anna looked suspiciously at Elsa. "Watcha doing thats so giggle-worthy?" Elsa looked over to Anna with a grin. "Oh nothing, just telling about everyone I know what happened yesterday," she said before placing a light kiss on Anna's cheek. She blushed before realizing the time and shooting out of bed.

Elsa followed her with her eyes. "You late for something?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow and smirked at the speed Anna was moving at. Anna stopped rushing. "Yeah..." she said slowly before turning around to face Elsa. "What am I gonna do about work? I have to take care of you..."

Elsa's face dropped a little. "No you don't," she said simply. Anna approached and sat down next to her. "Yes I do Elsa. I know this situation isn't permanent, but for the time being, there's a lot of things that you aren't going to be able to do by yourself. I need to take care of you until this is over," she said seriously. Elsa looked up at the ceiling, her lips pursing slightly to the side. "I don't want to trouble you, Anna," she said with a small voice, covering her face with her arm. Anna noticed Elsa's fingers gently graze over the no-longer-so-prominent scar on her cheek, as if she was going to scratch it, then changed her mind. She also sensed the change in emotion and carefully sat down next to the blonde, taking a light hold on her chin and tilting it back down so she could look her in the eyes.

"Hey. You're never a trouble to me. Ever. I am more than happy to take care of you, and I mean that. Okay? I would do anything for you," Anna said softly but cheerfully before leaning in and gently capturing Elsa's lips with her own and smirking at Elsa's blush as she pulled away. Elsa cracked a little smile and hid her face with her hand. "Sorry, the feeling is still so new to me."

Anna gave a shy, crooked smile. "I know, me too. Then again we've only kissed like three times so it makes sense," she said with a chuckle. Elsa giggled back at her before clutching a fistful of Anna's shirt with her good hand and pulling her quickly down to her lips, kissing the red head tenderly. Anna melted into the kiss within a second, using the hand that wasnt supporting herself to carefully caress her new girlfriend, her fingers brushing over Elsa's arm and resting on her shoulder, lightly grasping. The hand grabbing Anna's shirt went loose before the hand went around behind her, pressing softly on her upper back, bringing Anna closer. Their lips moved together softly and lovingly, even though the movements were gentle, it left both girls breathless as they pulled away.

"Woah," Anna said in a daze. "Make that four. And many more to come," Elsa said, winking at the red head before propping herself up awkwardly with her good arm. Anna noticed the frustrated faces she was making as she tried to move and walked over. "You want to get out of bed?" she asked. Elsa just bobbed her head up and down, playfully holding out her arm. Anna chuckled a little and moved over, shifting one arm underneath Elsa and one slung around her waist, supporting her back, lifting her carefully out of the bed and placing her in her thankfully electric wheelchair.

"You're gonna get nice and strong doing this for the next month," Elsa said, wiggling her eyebrows. Anna rolled her eyes. "Please, you weigh like 2 pounds, it's not hard," she said before looking down, her expression saying she was thinking really hard. "What are you thinking about?" Elsa asked, resting her hand on the small control stick of the wheelchair, wheeling herself over a couple feet. Elsa was thankful that she could at least move herself around.

Anna looked back up. "I'm going to go to work, and ask for a leave of absence," she plainly stated. Elsa pouted, not wanting to be a burden. "Is that really necessary?" she asked. Anna scoffed a little. "Of course it is. You can't do much on your own, so I need to be here as much as possible until you fully recover."

"Are you sure?" Elsa said skeptically. "Yes I am, silly. If I get the leave, I'll still get paid. It's called worker's compensation," Anna said with a goofy smile before turning to their bedroom for some clothes.

Elsa was skeptical, but she didn't have much time to think about it, as Anna quickly came back out of the room dressed in black leggings and a green plaid button-down shirt with a brown jacket over it. "Do you need me to help you with anything before I go?" she asked. "Wait, you're going to ask now?!" Elsa said, mildly alarmed. "Yeah. Relax, it'll be okay. Look at it this way. If I get it, we got the whole month together. All day. I dunno about you but to me, that sounds like a good ass time," Anna said.

Elsa sighed. "Fine, you got a good point. And no, I don't need any help for now, but thank you for offering." Anna nodded and quickly slipped on a pair of flip-flops and grabbed her phone off the coffee table nearby, sliding it in her pocket. "I'll be back soon, okay?" Anna said sweetly, walking over to Elsa and carefully giving her a gentle hug and a trademark kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

The blonde looked in the direction that Anna had just left, hoping desperately that Anna would get her leave, because no matter how much she protested, she secretly knew that Anna was right. She couldn't be by herself for long.

ooooo

Elsa had wheeled herself over to the fridge to grab herself a bottle of water when she heard the front door open. "Anna?" she called out. "Yeah?" a loud voice said back, and Elsa smiled. "Nothing, just making sure it wasn't someone breaking in."

The red head walked into the kitchen where Elsa was, wearing a big smile. "We've got the next 5 weeks together, girly," she said with the most excited tone. Elsa's jaw dropped. "Really?" she asked, her tone pressing for an explanation. "I told them everything that had happened, how long it would take you to recover, our living situation, stuff like that, and they gave me a 5 week medical family caregiver leave. 4 weeks for your recovery time and 1 extra week to make sure you're doing okay," Anna said, her face beaming.

"Oh my god, that's great Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, before her face went white. "What about my job?!" she said in a panic. Anna looked to the ceiling. "I wouldn't worry about that. I kinda called your workplace the night after the accident and explained everything. They said, quote-for-quote, 'just call to let us know when she's fully recovered, however long that may be, but until then, please send our prayers'. So I think you're good."

Elsa chuckled at the girl. "You think of everything, don't you?" she said before wheeling up to Anna, stretching her arm up for a hug. Anna joined in eagerly, embracing the chair-bound Elsa gently, pressing a kiss to the side of her face before pulling away.

"So, we're going to have a good time this month, alright? We're gonna get through this together," Anna said comfortingly to Elsa. She just smiled and nodded in agreement, pulling Anna in for another hug. They were going to get through it.

Suddenly, a feeling went through Elsa. Most likely from the water she just drank.

"Um, Anna? Not to ruin the moment, but I have to pee."

Anna just looked blankly at Elsa, mostly because of the fact that she just realized that she had absolutely zero knowledge on how to care for people in wheelchairs, and had for some reason had forgotten that humans need to go to the bathroom.

"Crap..." Anna muttered. "I have literally no clue how to care for people in wheelchairs."

"Let's look it up together, because unless you want me to turn into an actual human booger, we should probably figure it out," Elsa said. Anna tried to keep a straight face, but eventually nearly choked herself laughing at the booger comment. "See, we're already having a good time," Elsa said with a laugh, before Anna wheeled her over to her laptop, logging on and going to the browser.

After a little while, they had been to several websites and while Anna took notes, Elsa observed the information. "Well, this should all be fun for you, Anna," she said with a little teasing tone in her voice. "W-why?" Anna stuttured, a little flustered by Elsa's tone of voice. The blonde pointed to the screen with a playful smirk. "Well, look at all this fun stuff you get to do, considering I'm pretty sure you recently confessed your everlasting attraction and love for me. Look, you get to dress and undress me, and ooh, look at this, you get to bathe me-" she managed to say before Anna clasped a hand over her mouth, well aware of all the things she would have to do. The images were practically dancing through her head already.

Elsa removed Anna's hand from her mouth and laughed a little. "Relax a little, Red. It'll be fine." Anna shook the impure thoughts out of her head. "Why are you so relaxed about all this?" she asked. Elsa shrugged. "I mean, we have to get used to it, it's gonna be our lives for a month. Besides, I _definitely_ wouldn't mind getting touched by you," she said with a wink, stretching out the word "definitely".

Color flooded to Anna's face quicker than a rocket launch. "Elsaaaaa!" she whined, flustered and mildly anxious.

 _This will definitely be an interesting time,_ both girls thought.

 _ **A/N So, new chapter after being gone all summer yay! And maybe this chapter finally marks the beginning of the usage of the M-rating? Like I said, I promised to make it up to you guys, and I keep my promises ;)**_


	11. Authors note & apology

**A/N**

 **Hey guys,**

 **I know you probably all hate me for abandoning this story for basically a year, for anybody who actually enjoyed it I'd like to apologize for my absence. Some things just have more priority over others. Anyways, I've kind of been considering continuing this story in moments when I have the time. I'm not completely sure if I will, but if any of the original readers of this story still follow, it's definitely a thought in my mind, and thanks for sticking around. While I decide, I'm going to edit the general grammar and paragraphs in all of my chapters to make it neater, and I'll delete the author notes. Stay tuned :)**


End file.
